The Love Within
by NeverBeforeOrAgain
Summary: Violet has never dreamed of love, but could it be happening to her? But will this new love last with the stranger from out of town? Where will this new love take her? My first Novel EVER! Note: This is a Novel. Not some 5 paragraph love story. A true love story that takes time to read. If you aren't into it, then back away slowly and pretend this never happened. I DONT OWN POKEMON!
1. Prolouge

Pokemon: Vulpix Love

****PROLOGUE****

**REAL STORY STARTS ON NEXT PAGE!**

My parents warned me about falling in love. They told me it would be a experience that would change my life, and the way I lived. Whenever they talked bout it, I would laugh; because it seemed impossible, that me, a little Vulpix living in the mountains, would ever find love. We weren't completely isolated in our cozy little cave, we had wonderful neighbors, in a way we formed our own little town on the top of Mt. Frolic.

Our neighbors consisted of The Wigglypuffs, who are the nicest pokemons anyone would ever meet. They have 6 children, and one on the way. Their love was so pure, it made everyone on the mountain jealous. Their oldest daughter, Bailey, was about my age, and when we were younger, we were the best of friends. That was until she decided to go and find her own destiny. She was obsessed with becoming a pet, and she wanted more then anything to enter competitions and prove her worth. Of course, Mr and Mrs. Wigglypuff supported her and her decision to leave home, but I never understood why becoming someone else's property would be such a blessing.  
The Glaceons are a newly wed couple that mostly kept to themselves. They are trying for a baby, but with little luck. She had gotten pregnant twice but had lost the baby both times. After the second miscarriage, she mostly stayed at home.  
Mr. Sawsbuck was very grumpy old man who moved to the mountain to retire. All he did all day was stand in front of his house and look at the sky. There was a lot of gossip about how he has killed someone and escaped to the mountains to hide. I was always scared when walking by his house, because he seemed so lost and angry with the world.  
Ms. Skiploom and her son, Walter, live at the very top of the mountain. Her husband had died a few years go, and her son moved back to help her cope with the loss. Her and her husband own the Rest Inn, the motel where I work. Now her son does everything to keep the place going, because Ms. Skipbloom always seems lost in a world of her own. Walter hates staying here and running the Inn, he keeps looking for a buyer, but no one in our town is willing.  
Theresa, a Victini, move here a couple months ago. She was young, and had always wanted to travel around the world. Theresa is very funny and had amazing stories about her life adventures. She told me, that she would love to stay here forever, that it was peaceful and beautiful, but she couldn't. She couldn't stay in one place for long, and that she would be leaving soon to another mysterious location.  
The only store within 20 miles is owned by the Munna family. They sell everything any of us could ask for, and if they don't have what we want, they special order it for us. The Munna's had 3 children: the twins, Rosco and Ronnie, and a younger daughter named Elane. She is the baby of the mountain and we all spoil her.

Even with our small town, we always had visitors. Many pokemon travelers would come to our mountain to stock up on supplies and rest for the night. It was exciting to meet new people and hear about where there were from, and were they were going. I loved Mt. Frolic and its deep natural beauty, but I wanted to visit new places, evolve into a Ninetails and have my own adventures to tell. I was going to leave the one true place I had ever called home, who knows if I would come back?


	2. Chapter 1

I was laying in the sun trying to make my fur take on a darker shade of red. I knew that it was all for nothing because, no matter what I did, my pale red fur would remain. It was embarrassing to see it in the mirror everyday while my family all had dark crimson fur covering their bodies, I was the odd Vulpix in the family. While I lay there looking at the sky and creating images out of the fluffy white clouds, I heard a metallic shriek, pierce the air. _Oh no. Please no._ I sat up and looked at the top of the mountain and saw my boss, Walter, ringing the bell that sounded a new arrival. I groaned and collapsed back onto the soft grass. _Why? _I worked at a hotel called the Rest Inn and the new arrival bell signaled that we had new visitors staying at the hotel. It also meant that my day off had been cancelled.

I got up quickly and jogged up the trail to the Inn and opened the big oak doors to the lobby. The smell of Pine-Sol and lilacs hit me hard as I inhaled the air. There was a row of bags lined against the wall, and Walter was standing next to them taking inventory. Walter ran the Inn with his mother, Ms. Skipbloom, and since she was ill due to the passing of her husband, he was in charge full time. I walked over to him.

"New arrivals?," I asked.

"No, Violet. I like to ring the Arrival Bell for fun on lonely days," he said without skipping a beat or looking up from his papers. I looked at him with an unamused face and he glanced up at me and continued," Yes, we have 4 new guests; rooms 101, 301, and 302. You'll be taking up the luggage."

My eyes widened with awe. Third Floor!? That meant that we had fire type guests. Each level of the hotel has specific characteristics for certain types of pokemon. First floor was grass type(the most common), second floor is water type, third is fire and so on.

"We have fire pokemon here? That's surprising," I asked.

"Yes, we do. It doesn't change anything besides the fact that your chores will increase," he stated.

"We just haven't used the third floor in a long time."

"Well now we are. Take the luggage up to their rooms."

"It wouldn't kill you to be polite," I said.

"No, but standing here talking to you just might. Take the bags to the rooms, Violet," he said briskly while walking away

I growled at him, but as usual, he took no offense. Walter didn't really care about anything, but trying to sell the Inn. It was just too bad that nobody in the community wanted to buy. I grabbed some of the bags and headed to the elevator.

On the third floor I knocked at room 301, but got no answer. I knocked again, still no answer, so I left the bags in the hall and went downstairs to go get the rest. When I returned, the bags from the hallways were gone. I knocked at 301 again, but surprisingly, there was no response. I went to 302 and knocked and the door opened and reveled a Ponyta. I almost fell backward in shock, but mostly because he was so tall, he towered over me. His body was completely white like a snowflake, while his mane and tail, in contrast, burning were fiercely and gave off a reddish-orangish glow. What caught me off guard the most was his eyes, they were blue. When I looked into his soft blue eyes, they were like mirrors and I saw myself in them. I looked like a lost and scared houndour. I look away quickly and blushed a deep red.

"Here are your bags, sir," I said.

"Oh, thank you for bringing them," his words were like honey, lingering in the air.

"No problem, sir. Do you know what happened to the bags in the hall," I asked him, stumbling on my words.

"Oh, Yes. I heard you knock of my friends door, and he is out in town, so I took the liberty of taking them from the hall." While he talked I gazed into his eyes again, they looked like melting icicles against the heat of his body. They looked so mysterious, like a lake of secrets, but within seconds they returned to normal blue eyes.

"I was ju- well I was just curious about them. Do y-you need anything else s-sir?," I said stammering like an idiot.

He smiled a million dollar smile and laughed," No, I'm fine. But you don't have to call me sir. My name is Jack."

I smiled, " Well, Jack, If you need anything, call the front desk." I walked away briskly as to avoid any further embarrassment. I turned back once I reached the elevator to see if he was still there, but he had disappeared into his room with his luggage.

The rest of the day was pretty typical, I was working and Theresa was talking. Currently, she was talking about some Combusken she was dating, and complaining bout how he was too clingy.

" Vi, I don't know what to do! He has already said the **M** word, Vi. THE** M** WORD! We have been dating for 2 weeks and he has already said marriage. I don't know how to break I off, its way to serious. I mean,I can't marry him. No. Absolutely not happening. What do I do Vi?"

"Well," I said," Maybe if you tell him you met someone else, he would back off?"

"Ugh. Yeah right, like he would believe I met another guy in this town. He already knows I only date fire types." Theresa was a Victini, she was small but very sassy and always ready to meet a new fire type pokemon. She only dates fire types because, she thinks the other types of pokemon wont understand her. She has been traveling all her life, so she has never thought about a serious commitment relationship wise. She had only been here at Mt. Frolic for 2 months.

"We do have a new arrival, he is a Ponyta, staying on the thi-," I was saying, but got cut off.

"A PONYTA?! REALLY?! That's probably why Walter wouldn't let me take the luggage upstairs, he only let me take it to some new grass types down here. So this Ponyta, is he gorgeous? How old is he? Does he look like he wants a serious relationship? Does he seem single?," she started blurting question while bouncing around the room with her blue eyes glimmering.

I tried to describe him as best I could. "His name is Jack and he is tall and has to have a nice physic. He is probably a couple years older than you, very polite, and best part is he has these beautiful blue eyes."

"REALLY?! BLUE EYES?! ON A PONYTA!? He sounds absolutely dreamy," she was jumping up and down and her eyes were ready to burst from her sockets," I call dibs on him. Jack is all mine," she said triumphantly.

I wasn't really disappointed, he was gorgeous and all, but I didn't want a boyfriend. If I had a boyfriend, I could turn into a crazy person, like Theresa. I needed to focus on bigger and better things, like evolving. I wanted to be the first Ninetales in my family. My sisters and I had always planned to be Ninetails when we were younger, but Jade changed her mind and Scarlett was too young to remember her promise. I'm the only one now. Evolving would take a lot of time, focus, and training, but mostly money. I needed money so I can go to a professional trainer to help speed the process along. I didn't want to be seen as just another Vulpix that didn't have the courage or strength to evolve. I wanted to prove to the world that I could be somebody.

I was putting the broom away when I ran into a stranger in the hall, I was about to fall over when two paws caught me. I looked up at the person who had saved me the embarrassment of falling. When I did, I was locked on a face with strong features and dark orange fur. His eyes were a deep hazel with honey swirls and a pinch of green around the edges. These eyes captivated me at the first look, I couldn't look away from them. They seemed to call out to me, and tell me everything was right in the world, they made me feel both secure and exposed. My knees quivered and I was lucky that he was still holding me. _Wait. He was still holding me?_ He still had his limbs wrapped around me and at the moment I froze. _What do I do now?_ I looked at his face as a whole again and saw that his eyes were searching over me, while I had been lost in his eyes, he had been staring back, doing the same thing. _Oh..My..God. _


	3. Chapter 2

I straightened up and just when I was about to run for my life; past the front doors, past my house, and past the river at the bottom of the mountain, he spoke.

"Are you okay, miss," he asked me, his rich, colorful eyes clouding with concern.

I was taken aback. _Miss? Did I look like a miss? _I shook the idea out of my head and tried to answer him but all I did was open my mouth and stare at him. He was Growlithe, I saw now that I had a full body view. He sat in front of me with his chest puffed out, but not in an arrogant way, it looked like a natural pose. His hair was messy and while I was observing him I noticed his tail. It was adorably fluffy tail and it was wrapped around his feet. All I wanted to do at the moment was to nuzzle my snout in that thick, fuzzy tail. _What? What is wrong with me today? Snap out of it._ I looked at the floor before speaking, so I wouldn't get lost in his dreamy eyes again, and tried to think out my words carefully.

"Uhm.. yeah, I'm fine. I mean, yes. Yes, I'm okay, " I stated quickly tripping over my words and blushing so bright that I could feel my cheeks burning. _So much for carefully._

All he did was smile at me, his smile was charming and toothy. It made my heart speed up and I caught my breath until he replied.

"Are you sure, you seem to be a little uneasy," he said sarcastically with a playful smirk on his face.

I laughed," Well, it's not everyday I run into a cute Growl-..." I stopped dead in the middle of my sentence. _What did I just say? Did I just say cute? Kill me. Kill me now. _I was paralyzed there with my eyes gaping and my mouth open. I could feel the heat from my cheeks spread to my nose and the tip of my tails, I turned my face to the ground. _What is wrong with me? _The silence between us seemed to last a lifetime, it was all I could do to not pee myself right there. I tore my eyes from the newly swept floor and looked up at him and his beautiful eyes glimmered in the light, but not with concern this time, it looked like shock with a mixture of pity. He was surprised from I said, which was odd, he was obviously attractive, he could probably have any type of pokemon he wanted. _Maybe he isn't surprised that I said it, maybe he is just surprised that low life Vulpix had the courage to say it, _I thought. _How could I be so stupid? _

He opened his mouth as if to reply to my comment, but was interrupted by the sound of Theresa's voice cutting through the air.

"Violet? Violet, where did you go? Violet, Walter wants you to go see him. He said it's important."

"I'm coming," I replied and turned down the hall to find her. As I walked away I heard the Growlithe whisper something to himself, but I wasn't going to stop to ask. What he said sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my paw on it. _What did he say? Did he even say anything? Or maybe he was just laughing at me? That's probably it. But why did it sound like a word? What did he say?_

I went to Walter's office and knocked. "Walter, you need something?"

"Yes," he said while shifted through the papers on his desk. Walter was so unorganized, the officewas a mess of papers and folders skewed about. It was also dirty, it needed to be cleaned and dusted desperately. "I need you to go and clean rooms 103 and 201 before you go home."

"Why?," I asked.

He tossed his papers on his desk and threw his hands in the air,"Because I thought it would be nice to have those rooms cleaned, just for the hell of it, Violet," he spit crossly. "While you're at it, why don't you clean all the rooms on the fourth floor and then the boiler room." He rested his head in his palms and sighed, he rubbed his eyes and sat there staring at the wall.

"Walter, are you okay? You seem uptight... well more than usual."

He looked at me and smirked while shaking his head,"I like that you always say whatever's on your mind, but sometimes it's best not to ask." He looked out the window into the distance, it seemed he almost forgot that I was there until he said,"Don't worry about it, it's above your pay grade."

"Well then," I said,"That means I must deserve a raise."

He threw his head back and laughed, it was probably the first time I had ever seen him laugh in the whole time he had been here. Then he looked at me with his beady red eyes, as if he had secret he so desperately wanted to tell me, but in flash the look had vanished and he was back to being Walter.

"Go clean those rooms, will ya," he said looking back to his desk searching for new papers to sign. It was his way of letting me know I was dismissed.

_Urg, _I thought. I know I was going to sound like a whining child, but I didn't care. Today had been so bad and I didn't want to go clean rooms, I wanted to go home and sleep away the bad memory that the day had obtained. "Why can't Theresa do it?"

He looked up slightly shocked at what I has said. I usually just did what I was told with either a smart remark or a growl, but not after the day I had had. I wanted to leave and never come back to see that guest.

" Uhm, well...Theresa left. She said something about a date and needing the night off," he grumbled while shuffling around his papers angrily to find the one he needed.

There was no way I was staying here, I didn't care what I had to do to get out of this. "Could I possibly come in early tomorrow to clean them," I asked sweetly, making my eyes bigger, looking as innocent as possible.

He rested his head in his palms again, I could tell I was breaking him. _Please Walter. Please. Please. Please_, I silently prayed. "Fine, but be here tomorrow early. I mean it. Early! Before Dawn."

"Okay," I said and scurried out the room before he could change his mind.

Once I left the office, I walked down the path home. It was such a beautiful night, the moon was high in the sky, the mountain was peaceful and the wind blew quietly through the trees. I wasn't enjoying it like I normally would, all I could think of was that Growlithe. _What did he say? Why did it sound so familiar? Was he insulting me? Wait... Why do I even care? ... Because he is the most gorgeous creature you ever met in all of your life. Oh... That's why._

I got home, but all my family was fast asleep in their rooms. I quietly creeped upstairs to my room, so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I collapsed onto my bed and snuggled under my covers, I tried to close my eyes and sleep. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about that Growlithe. _What had he whispered as I walked away? Why did I need to know so badly? _I was frantically searching my vocabulary for what he could have said, all of them seemed wrong. Why couldn't I find this word?!_ Calm down, it's okay. Deep breathes, Violet. Deep breat-._

That was it. That's what he said! I had finally found out what that boy has whispered as I left him standing there by himself. He said my name, he had said Violet.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, with the sun in my eyes and smile on my face. _Where did that come from? Oh yeah, I remember now._ My smile widened when I thought of the Growlithe from yesterday. _He said Violet,_ I thought. With that in my head, I was put into a serious giggle fit, until I couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing while jumping around my room. _I am way to excited about nothing. _I thought,_ all he did was say my name... I don't even know his name. _I stopped jumping and sat on the edge of my bed. _Reality Check, Violet: You're nothing special. Just a Vulpix. Calm down, because today if you see him, he probably won't even remember you._ My eyes closed and I flopped back down on my bed. Suddenly, my happy mood was gone and I wanted to snuggle up with my blankets and sleep forever.

All of the sudden, I remembered that I was supposed to be at work before dawn. I looked out the window and the sun was shinning on the mountain. _Oh no! I_ ran down the stairs past my family, saying how I was late. My mom had said something about dinner but I was too rushed to listen. I flew out the door and sped up the mountain, I got there in record time, but not fast enough. Walter was in the lobby with his hands on his hips looking very angry.

"Walter, I'm so sorry. I overslept.," I apologized while looking at him. He was tapping his foot impatiently, Walter does that when he is thinking something over. "I-I-I don't know what to say," I said looking down at the floor.

He looked me over then finally said, "Well? What are you standing here for? Go clean those rooms, the guests will be here in less than 1 hour." He stalked off towards his office. I had to hold in a giggle, because Walter looked so ridiculous when he walked angrily. **_LESS THAN _1 _HOUR!? _**I ran through the halls to get to the Maid's cart, then raced to room 103. I cleaned that room at a record pace, then hustled to get the elevator. I was pressing the 2 button frantically, and when the doors were almost closed, a hoof slipped through the crack and reopened them.

Jack walked onto the elevator like it was a runway and he was a modeling for a magazine. As soon as he entered he elevator jumped 30 degrees, but the elevator was build to stand heat over 1000 degrees Kelvin*, so it was fine. He saw me and smiled, I returned it and then looked away. I jumped when he first spoke. "Approximately, how many Vulpixes live in this area?," he asked in his silky voice.

"Well... there's me and my family... and that's about it," I stated.

"Really? Do you have sisters? Or are there any Vulpix staying here?," he asked._ This is odd. Why is he so curious about Vulpixes?_ I gave him a questioning look and he flashed me his ice melting smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I have 2 sisters: Jade; the oldest and Scarlett; the younger one. As for residents of the hotel, I'm not allowed to discuss other guests. Why do you ask?" Just then the elevators doors opened and exposed the long stretch of hallway of the second floor.

"Very nice colorful names your family possess," he smiled and continued," and uhm, no reason really. My friend said he ran into a Vulpix the other day and I was just curious," he said casually, but in a way that was meant to grab your attention.

"Yeah we are all named after our eye color," I say showing him my round purple eyes. "So your friend ran into a Vulpix, huh?," I asked, pushing my cart into the door so they wouldn't shut.

"Yes, he mentioned that she ran into him and then she ran away without even apologizing. The nerve of some people, right?," he said while scoffing.

"Maybe this Vulpix isn't to blame. Maybe she was just doing her job when someone ran into her. It's not her fault," I said while pushing the cart through the doors.

"That could very well be possible," said Jack,"I only wish I could find this mysterious Vulpix, so that she and my friend could start again. You know, be properly introduced."

"If I see her, I'll let her know," I retorted with a wink, while the doors shut. _Where did that come from? _I've never been so outgoing with new people. I usually need to know someone for a period of time, and talk to them before I start breaking out of my shell around them. Not with Jack, he just brought out the real me in 2 minutes. I liked him, and I knew that Theresa would absolutely love him.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I checked in the new guests and went around cleaning random parts of the Inn. _I have no life or friends,_ I thought as a polished the silver in the kitchen. Just then, The phone rang at the front desk and I went to answer.

"Hello, Thank you for calling the Rest Inn, where you rest in and we do the rest," I said into the speaker. I was proud of myself that I had finally remembered what to say when answering the phone. Usually, the phone was Theresa's thing(mostly cause all her boyfriends would call her here) , but she was nowhere to be found.

"Woah, what a mouthful. Is that really the introduction you have to say when answering the phone?," a familiar voice said through my receiver.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Did you ever get a chance to track down that Vulpix I told you about?," the voice said, and then it became clear that the voice was Jack.

"No, Jack. I haven't. Do you actually need anything," I said impatiently. _It's not like you have anything better to be doing_, I thought to myself.

Jack chuckled into the phone," Yes, actually. We need fresh towels in room 301, please."

"I just restocked the towels in those rooms."

"I'm sorry, but we need some service up here involving fresh towels being brought to room 301," he singsonged into the phone. In the background I heard some noises, a crash, then some grunting.

"Is everything alright up there? Wait. Hold on a second, you're in room 302. Why are calling for a restock in room 301?," I replied, feeling extremely clever for noticing the loophole in his request. Jack didn't seem to have heard my question.

The noises in the background continued until finally Jack said in an out of breath voice,"See you in 5, my dear," and hung up the phone.

After grabbing the towels and taking the elevator to level 3, I could hear noises in the rooms. It sounded like a fight, but then laughing pierced the air, and I took a sigh of relief. Last year, I had to break up a fight between a Keldeo and a Tyrogue. I still have some scars from them accidentally hitting me, they felt so horribly about the whole thing that they agreed to give me fighting lessons. At least I got to learn how to defend myself, just in case.

I knocked on room 301 and waited. There was no answer. I was confused, he seemed really eager for these towels, I knocked again and heard shuffling noises... but no one opened the door. I was placing the towels on the floor when the door opened. I looked up and there, looking at me, were those eyes, the eyes that draw me in and tell me to stay forever, the eyes that didn't look at me, they looked through me and saw my better qualities, the eyes that were officially my definition of happiness. Slowly, I stand up, never looking away from the eyes that seem to accept me, yet they didn't know me.

"I brought you the towels you requested," I say in a voice just barely above a whisper, anything louder would have been like shouting. My voice seemed to echo through the hall as we just sat there staring at each other. All I heard was his breathing, in the out, in then out, it had a certain rhythmic beauty to it. This time, I'm not the one who breaks eye contact. He looks to the ground, like it holds all the answers he will need during our conversation.

"Thank you, miss," he say looking back at me like a shy puppy.

" You can call me Violet, if you want to."

"Violet." He said it like he had the day before, in a whisper, barely audible, like it was too precious to speak to loudly. As if my name held some sort of greater power over him and others. It sent trembles up my spine the way he said my name, lucky for me, I was already sitting down.

"I guess... I guess I'll see you around, sir," I say while getting up and starting to walk away.

"Wait!," he barks. I turn around and he looks surprised that I stopped. "Uhm.. My name is Chance. If you want to call me Chance, you can." He made a painful face, as if he said the stupidest thing in the world. I giggled, and he started laughing too. I laughed so much that my sides hurt after.

"Well... I should probably get back to work," I say reluctantly and he sees it on my face.

"Do you want to come in," he offers gesturing to his room. I blush so dark, that I'm sure my fur has turned a darker color permanently. He sees it and starts to explain. "Oh no..I mean. Not for anything lik- uhm... No. I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. It's just... I'm sorry," he stammers on and on. I can't help but giggle some more, even though my side starts to throb.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean that," I smile. _Should I go in? What if he tries something? Well... I do know self defense, but he won't try to, he's too sweet. Life is about risks Violet. You can do this.  
_

"I'd love to come in." Then I pass him and walk over the threshold of his room.

**(Kelvin*- Type of temperature measurement. VERY HIGH!)**


	5. Chapter 4

His room was bright and warm, the tan walls gave off a certain heat and made the room feel right at home. That's what all the rooms on the third floor were supposed to do. They needed to maintain a certain temperature so that the fire pokemon wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Being a fire pokemon, I knew that the room was in perfect condition.

I walked further in, and when I passed by his bathroom, I look in. It was surprising spotless. _He probably doesn't know how to use a toilet_, I thought. _Maybe he goes to the Reserve to do his business. _

The Reserve was a strip of the wilderness that the hotel owned, it was made for some of the more wild guests. Guests who were not so used to modern machines, or guests that preferred to be natural. I never understood that, why you would rent a hotel room, and stay here if you wanted to be a "natural". Sleep in the woods if you don't want to use a toilet, don't rent a room, it's very hypocritical. I didn't know him, so I would give him the benefit of the doubt.

I walked over to the Ivory rocking chair in the corner of the bedroom and sat in it. _Good choice_, I thought. Y_ou can see everything that's happening in the room from here. _Chance walked over to a plush, maroon recliner in the opposite corner and curled up. I looked around his room and saw that his suitcase was on top of the dresser, and his bed was neatly made. The room look like no one resided in it, except for the suitcase.

I was trying with all my heart not to look in his direction, but it was impossible. The room was so bland and boring and he was exciting and full of life, I glanced at him and saw that he was staring at me. I looked down at the tribal rug on the floor and just started to memorize the patterns. The silence in the hallway before had felt natural and perfect but in the room it felt awkward and strange. I had to say something to break through the barrier, but what?

"So... How long do you plan on staying here?," I say while slowly looking up from the rug. When I reached his face, I stopped and held my breath. He seemed so confident sitting there, but at the same time he looked nervous and flustered.

"I don't know. We payed for 2 weeks, but it may be shorter, it may be longer. It all depends," he said in a deep melodious voice.

"Depends on what," I ask curiously. That caught him off guard, he looked around the room frantically.

"Uhm... well, it- it depends on, well... the weather. Yes, the weather. If it's storming badly we would prolong our stay, and well th- well it also depends on our uhm... our health. If we get sick we would need to stay longer," he spoke stumbling on the words, obviously making it up as he went along. I smiled, he was so unbelievably unprepared, unlike yesterday, he had been playful and witty.

"Well, stay as long as you want, we never get any fire type guests. This floor will most likely be all yours," I laughed.

"I wish I could stay forever," he mumbled, but I heard him this time.

"What?"

_Did you just say forever?,_ I thought.

His eyes widened, "Uhm... I said 'Do you guys serve butter' you know, like in the kitchen. If we stay any longer, I need to make sure there is butter here." He looked down at his paws, but I was totally lost._ Butter? That's not what you said, you said forever. Didn't you?_

"Yeah, we have butter," I said with disbelief. I was going to leave, I was so angry but I didn't know why, when there was a knock on his door. I was frozen with fear, it was against the rules to be in a guests room, and I was about to be caught red handed. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I heard Theresa's voice carry through the air happily saying "Housekeeping!"

I shot Chance a look and he seemed to be just as frozen as me, he look petrified by the sound of the door. I was signaling him to say something to make her go away, I was waving my paws towards the door and mouthing the word "NO". He saw me and look puzzled, tilting his head to the side, I was too scared to adore how innocent he looked. Then, if all at once he understood, he nodded his head.

"Come in," he said in a loud authority type way.

I dropped my paws and my mouth gaped,"What the hell, Chance? Why did you do that? I said 'No'."

He opened his mouth to respond but Theresa entered the room with a smile. She looked around and saw me in the corner, my face flushed with rage and her eyes bulged with curiosity. We all just stood there, nobody said anything. Theresa looked at me and grin crept onto her face. I could tell she had already jumped to a million different conclusions in her head and that was scary.

"It seems you already have some assistance," said and winked at me.

"No, Theresa. Nothing like that," I said trying to explain the situation, but she cuts me off.

"Ill just leave you two alone," she singsonged while walking out the door. Chance looked at me, his eyes were changing, the fear was gone but it was being replaced by something new. I didn't stick around to see, I ran out the door after Theresa. I heard Chance call my name, but it was too late to turn back now. I had to find Theresa and explain before she told the whole town what had happened.


	6. Chapter 5

"Theresa! Theresa, come back," I am shouting while running towards the elevators. She stares at me while the doors shut in my face, but there was not time to over analyze. I race to the stairs and go down two at a time, luckily, I reach the main floor before her. I wait by the elevator doors panting, _I am out of shape_, I thought, _maybe I should work out more? FOCUS, Violet._

The doors ding open and Theresa looks at me and tilts her head, as if it was odd to see me there. " Hey Violet," she says coolly while exiting the elevator," What are you doing here?"

"Well... I work here," I say between shallow, raspy breaths.

She giggles,"I would think that you would be off work."

"Theresa, let me explain about what you saw-"

"I didn't see anything," she said seriously, straightening her back and walking down the hall. I chase after her," Theresa, please. Let me explain what was happening."

She stopped dead in her tracks, turned to face me with her eyes so enlarged that it scary. "So... something was happening," she said with a devilish smile.

I blushed and looked down sheepishly, "No. Nothing was happening," I looked up at her dramatically," Please, You can' tell Walter!"

She crossed her limbs,"If nothing was happening, why can't I tell Walter?"

"You know it's against the rules to be in a guest's room socializing! Please Theresa!," I begged.

She sighed," If only, there was something you could do for me," she said in an exaggerated way, that meant she already had a favor to ask.

_I swear to god, if I have to do her laundry, I'm gonna kill you Chance,_ I thought.

"I want you to try and hook me up with that Ponyta!," she blurted. After she said it, she seemed relieved, like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

_Really? That's it? _

"I don't know Theresa, I only met him a few days ago," I said hesitantly, but on the inside, I knew I was going to do it. Of course, it was going to be awkward asking Jack, a guy I had met 2 days ago, to go on a date with a complete stranger, but I was willing to try. Anything was better than doing her laundry.

"Please Vi! Oh, Please! I won't tell Walter about the room thing, if you just try to help me with Jack," she begged, practically on her knees.

"What about that Combusken guy, Spencer? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, about him... I broke up with him last night on our date. It wasn't going to work out, the way he kept pressuring me into a serious commitment," she replied casually, as if he had meant less than nothing to her. She was cleaning down the counters and started to wash the plates when I told her, "That is so harsh, Theresa. Did you at least let him down easy?"

"I tried to, but then he started talking about how he 'could see us together forever' and how 'he had never felt so attached to another girl in his life'. It was creepy, so I told him all that stuff you said about going separate way and then bailed."

I snorted a cruel laugh,"You are such a bitch sometimes, you know? If I hook you up with this Ponyta, are you gonna be this mean to him?"

"No. Honest, I won't be. The bonus to dating a guy living in the hotel, is that eventually, he will be leaving. Jack will leave soon and the relationship wont have to be taken to a serious stage," she said excitedly.

"Why do you even date people?," I ask her while scrubbing the big pot in the sink," You don't really want a relationship or love, so why even build that connection just to tear it down."

She stopped drying the bowl she had just washed from her sink and set it on the counter with a lough clang, that hung in the air. She then gripped the counter for a hard second, like she might fall if she didn't. The mood in the room changed from light and happy to dark and sad.

Theresa waited a long minute before replying," I have been alone all my life, Violet. Traveling alone, eating alone, sleeping alone, and after awhile it takes a toll on you. My parents kicked me out when I was 10,Vi. **10! **Do you know how hard it is to defend yourself in the wild when you're so young?," she asked, choking up.

"I thought my parents loved me. Everyone's parents should love them... but not mine. They lied to me for 10 years! 10 YEARS, VIOLET!. They said they loved me and that I was their special princess, but one day they decide I'm not good enough. They told me everyone has to grow up and that it was my turn to try it, then they threw me out into the snow." By now she sobbing hysterically, I tried to go and comfort, her, but she stopped me by holding up her paw. She sniffled, took a deep breath and continued," So you ask me why I never commit to any relationship? I never commit, because the people that raised me, the people, who are no matter what supposed to love you, abandoned me. I never want to go through that again... I can't go through that again." Theresa was shaking, I couldn't tell if it was rage or just pure depression.

She was quiet for awhile after that, cleaning the dishes and putting them away. I thought that she was done and shared all she wanted to, but there was more.

"I build those connections with people, thinking that I can love and be loved again," she said in a voice barely audible,"I think that 'This time it will be different. I've changed.' When in reality, I doubt I ever will have the courage to fully expose myself again. I date all these people to get the first feeling of love, like I had when I was younger, but as soon as the emotions develop, I panic and run away. I don't ever want to give someone the opportunity to hurt me again, so it's easier to close up and hide. "

She put the last plate away in the cupboard and walked out of the kitchen. Before she left , she turned and said to me,"Cherish whatever type of love you receive in this world, Violet. You never know when it will vanish forever...," she took a deep breath and stared into my eyes. I could see all the emotions swirling and colliding like a storm in her iris'. I wish I could rescue her from all the pain she had felt over the years. It was all I could do to stand there and be her rock, to be her shoulder to cry on, instead of breaking down myself.

"You are the only person who has shown me any sense of love and friendship, and everyday I thank god for you," she whispered, never taking her eyes from mine and with that, she turned and exited the kitchen.

A tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my face. I had never known why Theresa traveled alone, until know. I always figured it was her choice to have no company along, but now I knew it had been cursed upon her. She had done everything right, but everything wrong had happened to her. I knew then and there, I was going to try as hard as it was going to take, to get her and Jack together.

Jack could open anyone up, he did to me, so he could do it to Theresa. If they talked, I'm sure he could get her to see the beauty that life could offer, and she wouldn't be afraid anymore. And more importantly, she wouldn't be alone.


	7. Chapter 6

After that night with Theresa, it was somewhat awkward at the Inn. A couple days passed before we actually had conversation, but once we talked, it all came back. The friendship was taken off of its fragile state and I could finally start to work on getting her and Jack together. I had wasted a few days of precious time, but I didn't want to start working on her and Jack until I made sure that she and I were still good.

I went up to the 3rd floor and walking slowly pasted room 301. I looked and it with such a heavy heart, _but were not here for me_, I thought. I took a deep breath on knocked on Jack's door. I heard movements on the other side. _I hope I didn't wake him up,_ I thought,_ It is only 9 in the morning. I'll just come back another time. Yeah. He'll be awake then, _trying to talk myself out of this. Just when I was about to bolt to the elevator, his door opened and his was towering over me.

He looked at me with pleasantly surprised smirk and said,"I think you're looking for room 301, it's right there."

"Huh, why would I be-...Oh., "I say while looking down to the carpet," You heard about that?"

"Yeah, Chance told me all about it. He thinks you're upset with him about the whole situation, or embarrassed because you were caught alone with a Growlithe," he stated with some snark in his voice.

I look up petrified, _Did Chance really think I thought of him in that way? Did he think I was that shallow?,_"No, It's nothing like that, I promise. It's just against the rules to be socializing with guests in their room, if my boss found out, I would be f-"

"Your boss? The Skipbloom who checked us in? I can talk to him you like, many people say I can be very persuasive," he said while batting he eyelashes.

"No, no it's fine. He doesn't know about it. The reason I don't talk to Chance, is because I don't want to run into another awkward situation," I explain to him.

"Awkward situation... mhmm," he said mulling it over," Yet here you are outside of his best friends door? Personally, I can't help to wonder to why is that?"

I blushed a deep red, _the moment of truth, _I thought. "I have a favor to ask of you. It's kind of bizarre and totally out of the blue, but could you possibl-"

"Yes," he said before I even finished my request. I was startled at his enthusiasm, then I was just plain relieved,_ Thank god, I hoped this wouldn't be too degrading. _"Of course I will help you Chance. You too would be so cute, I can see it now. First thing's first, you need to talk to him again and express..," he started rambling on and on walking deeper into his room, I followed him, but I had shut him out. _What? Chance? This has nothing to do with him._

I cut Jack off while he was saying something about teeth,"No, Jack," I say sternly,"That's not why I am here. This has nothing to with me or Chance."

He stiffened and turned to face me,"What? If this isn't about Chance, why are you here? And why should I help you? He feels absolutely terrible about what happened and you seem like you couldn't care less about him... or his feeling," he spat at me, his mane growing larger with flames.

I was shocked, but the shock was quickly replaced with rage, "Of course I care," I say shouting, holding back the urge to fire spin at him,"I care enough to stay away, so it won't happen again. I care enough to spare his feeling. I don't want anything to happen that will hurt either one of us in the end, so it's juts easier to keep my distance," I say in a softer voice, my anger was gone. As quickly as it left it came back, just as Jack was going to say something, I cut him off," And how dare you! How dare you say I don't care! You don't know me. How dare you insinuate that," I had stopped because jack was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling," I ask still infuriated by his accusations.

"Because, I believe you Violet. I think you do care about Chance and his well being, that is why I have decided to listen to your favor," he said still smiling.

"Oh," I say. My breathing was slowing down and so was my pulse, I wanted to calm myself before asking Jack my request. He waited patiently as if I was the most important thing he had to all day, staring at me with his pale blue eyes twinkling in the light.

There was no easy way to say it so I just blurted it out,"I want you to go on a date with my friend Theresa!"

I looked up at him and his eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth hung open, but he quickly recomposed himself. He didn't move just sat there thinking about it. "Who is Theresa?, he asked carefully.

"Oh, you've never met her?," I ask. The look on his face answered my question. _Wow, Theresa! Thanks for making me look like an idiot! _"Oh, well... she is a Victini, she works here at the Inn, she is super sweet and-"

"Ohhhhhh... her. She's Theresa? Hmm," he said while pacing the room, deciding on what to do.

After a few minutes of just hearing the clocking tick, the silence was starting to get to me. I look around nervously, W_hat if he says no? What if he won't do it? That will break Theresa's heart. Please say yes, Jack. Please just do me this favor._

He looked at me and I couldn't identify what his eyes were doing. They were swirling with confusion, shock, and excitement. He and took a deep breath and said,"Yes, I will go on a date with Theresa, but-"

I let my breath out, I hadn't even realize I was holding my breath. I started to jump around the room happily,"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Oh, Jack, thank you so much! This means so much to be. You won't regret this, I promise." The whole time I was excitedly thanking him, I saw he was trying to say something, but I couldn't stop talking. I was too happy.

Finally he stopped me," Violet! VIOLET! Violet, calm down here okay?I will go on a date with Theresa **BUT **you have to do something for me," he said with a wolfish grin on his face. _Oh no. What have I done? How do I always get roped into doing favors for people? _He continued," If I do this for you, I need you to talk to Chance, Violet. Just talk to him and explain to him what happened. Just give him... a chance."

I couldn't help but giggle. _Haha, chance, I get it. _He even smiled for second too but his eyes stayed the same, they looked desperate for my answer. I couldn't help but look at Jack with such love. He loved his friend so much that he was going to go on a date with a complete stranger, just so I would go and see him. He was willing to do this, just for his friends happiness. He was so selfless, I just stood there and admired it.

Jack looked puzzled by my expression," What?, he demanded.

"Nothing," I smile,"I'll do it. When should I go see him?"

He still seemed skeptically about the way I was smiling, but then started smiling too," You should do it as soon as possible...like now! Right now," he urged pushing me toward the door.


	8. Chapter 7

"No, no, no, no, no, no," I was begging Jack," Please, not now! I can't now. I don't know what to say. Please Jack, no."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," he said mockingly still pushing my down the hall with his snout. "You have to do this...just like I have to ask Theresa out," he said with a visible cringe. I was going to ask about it when he interrupted my thought and said," All you have to do is be yourself. That's not hard, right?," he asked looking hopeful.

"It is when you're me," I mumble. Now we were outside Chance's door and Jack was slipping back into his room while I sat there frozen in place. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. You're doing this for Theresa.. _But then I realized that this wasn't for her, this was for me. I wanted to talk to him. So, I did the bravest thing I've ever done, I knocked on his door.

"Coming, hold on," I hear his deep honeysuckle voice say. I was sweating and my fur was sticking together and it felt like the world was going in slow motion. I saw the doorknob turning and I bit my lip in anticipation of seeing him again. The door opened and there he was, in all his beauteous glory. His fur was wet and flat, like he had just showered and the smell of pine trees hit me hard. _That must bee his shampoo,_ I thought dreamily.

He looked as though he had just recognized me and his eyes grew twice the normal size. He mouth opened slightly then closed. _Okay, here goes nothing,_ I thought.

"Hey."

_Really? 'Hey?' That's it. You're such an idiot, Violet. Why even knock if you're not gonna apologize. _I was mentally banging my head against the wall.

"Hey," he replied still surprised to see me there.

"May I come in?," I ask.

"Yeah, sure.. but hold on a minute," he closed the door and I hear water splashing, then a sizzle. It was like putting oil in a hot pan. _What is he doing? _He reopened the door and his hair was sticking up everywhere. I tried to hold in my giggle but it escaped, and then I was laughing uncontrollably, he started to laugh too.

When my side ached and I couldn't laugh anymore, I looked at him. He was still smiling his toothy grin that let the butterflies loose in my stomach. We stared t each other for a long moment. I couldn't help it, his eyes were so intriguing, they were so deep and flawless, I go lost in them. We stayed like that until he spoke.

"Is this going to be how we start all out conversations?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. this. Just staring at each other," he replied.

"Oh... I don't know. I mean, it's hard not stare," I said accidentally, automatically regretting my choice of words. _ITS HARD NOT TO STARE? How rude can you get, Vi? _This was turning into a disaster. Right before I was about to start frantically apologizing he said," I know how you feel."_  
_

"What do you mean?," I asked curiously.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down,"Well, It's hard not to stare at what, I believe, is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He looked at me again, his eyes were big and round, like a vulnerable puppy, which, I guess he is. He was obviously nervous about what I would respond with, he thought I was some shallow Vulpix who didn't want to be seen with him.

I wish I had something funny and witty to reply with, but I didn't. I just stared at him in awe, _Beautiful?_ The only person who had ever called me beautiful was my dad and he said it like '_you're my beautiful little rugrat.' _I had no idea what to do next, he was the first guy to ever make me feel this way. I had never had a crush before. _Is that what this was? A crush? _I mean, _yeah, I liked him..but did i **like** him? _The way my heart was beating gave me a definite answer.

"No one has ever called me that before," I say while blushing.

"That's...that's really surprising," he said, taking a deep breath of relief. "Would you like to come in now?"

"Yes, I would love to," I smile and follow him into his room for the second time. This time I don't sit in the rocking chair, I don't sit at all. I can't until I clear my conscience. "Chance, I want to apologize about the other day. It is just against the rules to be on a guest's room and not working, I didn't want to get in trouble... I didn't mean to run away and make you feel like you did something wrong," I told him.

"Yeah, but I did. I let the maid in, it was my fault. I'm so sorry. You could have been fired, right," he asked. I nodded my head. "I feel horrible. I don't even know why I let her in, I was just distracted, I guess," he said while taking a seat on his bed.

"Distracted? By what?," I asked confused. Then he looked at me and I knew. _Me. I was distracting him._ I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, so I looked down sheepishly. He obviously felt guilty, and I was here to assure him, that it was all fine so I went and sat next him. We were so close that I could feel his damp fur against mine, and it sent a rush of exhilaration up my spine. Our tails were brushing against each other, and I loved the feeling more than anything.

"It's over now. I didn't get in trouble, it's good," I say, but he seemed unconvinced.

"Is there anything I can do... to make it up to you," he asked looking deep into my eyes, so deep it made me catch my breath. He seemed to be searching for something, but what?

"No, there is nothing you can do besides what you already have, "I say while staring back at him.

"Can I ask you something, Violet." The way he said my name gave me chills. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded.

"May I ask you out on a date?," he said in his rough whispery voice. I could see his fur turning a slightly pink color in his cheeks.

"A date? With me? I don't know. I've never been on a date before... It's kind of embarrassing," I tell him.

"The only people that should be embarrassed are the guys who didn't ask you out when they had the chance," he said reassuring me.

My stomach was in knots and I didn't know how to react. I smiled thinly," Yes. I can't wait to go on a date with you, Chance."

"Really? You mean it? You want to?," he asked happily bouncing up from the bed.

"Of course I do. You're the sweetest guy I have ever met, and the most handsome," I stated, feeling good to return his earlier compliments. I felt less awkward around him, I was opening up more and more, without feeling embarrassed.

At that moment, whether it was the excitement or the electricity in the room, Chance leaned over and kissed me, It was a soft, gentle peck; but it was also my first kiss ever. With any other guy, I would have been upset and ran off for the fact that I had just met them the other day. But with him, I knew it was right. He didn't have to ask, he just did it, and it was pure bliss.

After he did, he looked at me and asked," Is it okay that I did that?"

I smiled and replied,"If you wouldn't have, this moment wouldn't be so perfect."


	9. Chapter 8

I had never been this nervous in all my life. _A date!_ I had asked for the day off, Walter had agreed with some help from Theresa saying she would pick up the slack. She was also excited for me and offered to help me get ready, but I had refused, because she had her own date to get ready for. Jack and her were going out tomorrow, and I was going to pick up the slack while she takes the day off to get ready.

I still don't know why I needed the day off, it had just given me more time to panic and worry. The day had consisted of me taking 3 baths, bushing my tails about 40 separate times, and fussing about what type of fragrance to wear. The biggest struggle of the day was dealing with my mom. When I had told her about my date, she flipped out. 'How did you meet him? Is he an appropriate age? Is he into drugs? How did he ask you? When are you going? When will you be back? Are you scared? Do you want to borrow something?'

It was all too much, but I couldn't help but smile. My mother and I hadn't had an actually conversation in awhile. She was also was so busy with all the clubs she was involved in, helping Scarlett learn the basics of being a Vulpix, and encouraging Jade to be independent. She and I just had different schedules, it wasn't her fault and it wasn't mine either. I knew that she loved me and I loved her too, but we didn't talk like we once had, so spending the day with her was a big deal.

I knew that the mother-daughter bonding day was coming to an end when I saw the sun slipping below the trees. _It's almost sunset_, I thought.

I was sitting at the table while my mom was trying to comb through my stubborn curls, with little success. I still hadn't told her that Chance was a Growlithe. I didn't know how she would take, she had just assumed that he was a Vulpix. _What is she refuses to let me go once I tell her?,_ I thought. That made me catch my breathe, _maybe I'm over thinking this, maybe she won't mind at all. **Maybe.** _She is going to find out soon or later, might as well give her a head's up.

"Hey Mom?," I ask timidly while she ripped though my hair. _Ouch._

"Yes dear," she said while placing the comb in between her teeth and grabbing some conditioner.

"Can I ask you something... and you can't get mad?," I ask while turning to face her.

She looked concerned, and she put down the comb and the conditioner. "Sure, honey. What is it?," she smiled sweetly.

"Uhm.. It's about Chance. I wanted to-," I started before she reached for my paw and grabbed it with hers.

"It's okay to be nervous, dear. I remember my first date," she said and then stared off into space for a minute, remembering. I didn't want to interrupt her, after all, she might even give me some good advice, it may even put her in a good news when I tell her.

"I was 16 and never been kissed," she said looking embarrassed," When this cute Flareon asked me to go on a date with him..."

_ Wait. What? Her first date wasn't with a Vulpix? Now when I tell her, she will understand. Thank goodness._ My mom continued," I had accepted and the whole day I was so scared. What if I did something wrong? What if he decided he didn't like me? What if her tried to kiss me?," she laughed. I smiled too, but her faded quickly and she turned to me.

"You should know, Violet, that he can't make you do something you don't want to," she said staring at me seriously. "If you get uncomfortable, run home. Don't stay. Run. There is no shame. You understand?"

"Yes...I do. I understand, but that wasn't wanted I wanted to talk to you about, " I said, while eyeing her curiously. _What was that? Mom is never serious, EVER. "_It's j-just... it's just that Chance... Well, Chance isn't a Vulpix. He is a Growlithe," I mumble, stumbling over the word. I steal a glimpse at her, and she was just staring at me, with her mouth in a "O" shape.

"Oh...," she said, "Well... that's okay with me, but why don't you let me tell your father, okay?" she flashed a smile. " Now come on, let's get you're hair done."

_Why did she have to tell dad? Would he not approve?_

After another 10 minutes, my mother gave up and I didn't blame her. My hair didn't do anything it didn't want to do. I went upstairs still wondering about what my father would say. I was in my room putting the final touches on my appearance, when I heard my father enter the front door. I shot out of my room and ran down the stairs, but my mom already pulling him into the kitchen. "Aren't you excited, it her first date.." she was saying while the door to the kitchen shut.

I paced the living room for a few minutes, until I heard my father start shouting, I barged into the kitchen and saw him standing facing my mother. He's face was red and his teeth were gritted, but my mom looked as cool as a cucumber. He turned and noticed I was standing right there an cleared his throat.

" I hear, that you're going on a date... with a...Growlithe. Is this true?," he asked, sounding betrayed and hurt.

"Yes. He is a Growlithe, but why does it matter. He is a good-," I tried convincing him, but he wouldn't listen.

"Why does it matter?! **WHY?! **He isn't our kind, Violet!," he shouted angrily," It's an abomination to our family. I can't allow this."

"Dan!?," my mother looked shocked," You can't not let her go! She spent all day getting ready, she is so excited. Give him a chance?"

He frowned and growled a low deep grumble i the back of his throat. "I don't like this," he said walking into the living room. I followed him, I was upset with his bad attitude. _So what he is a Growlithe? Why is that such a big deal?_

"Why are you acting like this? Why does it matter? Jade has dated outside our species! Why is so bad that I am?," I demand.

My father looked at my startled by my outburst, but he was quick to defend his opinion. "She never dated a Growlithe," he stated, as if it proved some sort of point.

"What does it matter, Dad? I like him. That should be all that matters! Don't you care if I'm happy?!," I ask with tears building in my eyes.

His face softened and he hugged me, then he whispered, "Of course I want you to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted for you," he paused," but I doubt that this Growlithe boy will make you happy, Violet. I'm trying to help you."

I pull away from him, holding back the tears," Chance is amazing, dad. He makes me smile and laugh. I think you will like him... but you can't be so judgmental, you have never met him!"

There was knock on the door.

I looked in the direction of the noise and my mom went to go answer. My stomach was churning with uncertainty, but I couldn't let my dad see it.

"Please, dad. Please. Try and be civil with him. Please?," I plead.

He just looked at me and walked towards the door,"Let's get this over with," he groaned.


	10. Chapter 9

My mother was opening the door when my father and I reached the entry way.

"Hello," my mother said cheerfully, plastering on a big fake smile. "Come in." The door blocked my view, but i was 99% sure it was Chance.

"Thank you ma'am," his throaty voice replied politely, and Chance stepped into view. Just the sight of him took the breath out of me. He was groomed, with his hair was properly brushed and gelled back. He shook my mother paw, "Its a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well,"my mother replied.

Chance was looking around and when I came into his line of vision, his eyes widened slightly and he smiled . I smiled in return, I wish it could have stayed like that, but my father noticed our locked eyes and cleared his throat...loudly. We both snapped out of our daze, and I looked at my father slightly annoyed.

"Dad, this is Chance, my date," I say sweetly.

Chance cleared his throat,"Hello, sir. It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?," my dad eyed me suspiciously," How long have you been seeing each other," he ask accusingly. My mother gave him a sharp look, which he ignored completely.

"Dad! Chance and I haven't been seeing each other..." I glance over to Chance quickly," We're just friends."

"Friend don't go on dates," he retorted.

"Sir," Chance interrupted," I have only known your daughter for a week, give or take, and I think she is wonderful girl. I want to get to know her more, while I'm still here in town."

"What do you mean..you're leaving town soon," my father asked curiously.

"Well... sir... I don't live on Mt. Frolic. I'm a traveler, so I will most likely be leaving soon. Traveling gives me a short window of opportunity to make new new friends. That's why I was so surprised to find one in you daughter."

My father walked slowly towards Chance, the room growing more and more intense with every step. Chance my dad were about the same size, but my dad seemed to tower over Chance in that moment. He leaned in close and whispered ferociously," Just because you don't live here, doesn't mean I won't track you down, boy. If you so much as even hold look at her and she doesn't like it, I'm coming for you. If I hear you were anything but the perfect gentleman, Ill find you, no matter where you go, I'll be there. She is my daughter, and I won't let any scum like you, cause her any harm whatsoever." My father took a few steps back and the room was deadly silent.

I could feel the pain and anguish building in my chest, I was going to go off on my father. _Why did you have to do that? He is going to scare Chance off...But's that what he wants, isn't it!?_

I opened my mouth to talk, but Chance beat me to it," If I ever do anything that Violet disapproves of," he said staring at my father unblinking," you won't have to track me down, I'll come here by my own free will. If I **EVER** do anything to cause her harm, there would be no reason to run. Running doesn't solve anything, but I assure there will never be a need. I plan to do nothing, unless Violet is comfortable, that includes hugging...sir."

I walked over to him and hugged him, right then and there, in front of my father. Chance was tense at first but then relaxed and hugged me back, I rested my head against his neck and inhaled, smelling his pine shampoo, then let go.

"I'm comfortable," I stated smiling, then I look at my dad and my smile fell. I try to make my eyes seem cold and betrayed, but I didn't know if I had succeed. I knew that had made a point when I hugged Chance, so I was pleased nonetheless.

"Ill see you later," I say to him. I turn to my mother and smile ,"Goodnight mom," I hug her and whisper, "Thank you," in her ear. When I do she squeezes tighter and lets go.

"Have a magical evening," she winks at me.

Finally! We were out of that house of horrors. Chance seemed relaxed for a guy who was just threatened with... god only knows what my dad was threatening him with.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think my dad would go off like that. He jus-," I began ranting.

He cuts me off by saying,"I love that he would do anything to protect you, and make it known for anyone who poses a threat. It makes me respect your dad, but it also makes me curious about him," he said while we were walking down the mountain trail. We were walking side by side, and it made my heart flutter faster than usual.

The night was beautiful, the moon was just starting to show and the stars were starting to peek through the sky, while the final colors of dusk were being swept away. The was a slight breeze blowing through the trees, cooling us down on the humid night.

"What do you mean?," I asked him, as we headed further away from the top of the mountain.

"What I mean is he seems to have a distinct hatred to Growlithes, and I makes me wonder why? Do you think he would have minded as much if your going on a date with a... let's say, a Espeon?," he asked, carefully thinking of how to phrase his question.

"Uhm...," I thought for a moment,"I'm sure he would find something to dislike about Espeons, too."

He laughed quietly," That's the thing, Violet. He gave no excuse to his hatred me. No explanation as to why he despised my very being. It was just because of the simple fact that I'm a Growlithe."

I thought about that, replaying the night over and over in my head._ Chance had a point. He had given no reason, besides the fact that Chance was not of the Vulpix species. Jade had dated outside of our species, but he had never been upset about that. He had greeted them all, not kindly, but in a pleasant enough manner. There were no 'Ill hunt you down' speeches her number of boyfriends. Why **did** he make such a big deal over Chance? It made no sense._

Chance must of seen me deep in thought because he spoke up, "Hey, don't worry about it. It's no big deal," he said soothingly. "Just make me one promise?"

"What?"

"Tell me when I cross the line," he said jokingly.

"Shut up!," I say while laughing.

We walk until we are at the base of the mountain. "Where are we going, Chance?"

"I'm going to show you, the beauty of the Forrest," he said confidently walking into the brush.

I froze,"Chance," I said uneasily," I don't know about this. The woods are dangerous at night. That's when trainers come out to catch rare pokemon. I don't want to go in."

"Really? Is that what you think? I have traveled in the woods at night loads of times, and never seen a trainer. Especially here, we're basically at the edge of the world, Violet. No trainer is that serious about pokemon to come here," he told me reassuringly. "Plus there is so much beauty that you can't see in the Forrest during daylight."

I look around, as if someone will pop out and tell me 1,000 reasons to not go, but the bushes remained silent and the tree's never spoke up. _What's life without risks, Violet. If you wouldn't have taken the risk to go see Chance, you wouldn't be here with him now. Maybe it's a sign to take more risks?_

"Okay, let's go," I tell him. He smiles and leads me into the deep unknown Forrest.


	11. Chapter 10

I learned that Chance was very well educated. He pointed out may types of trees and plants that I had never heard of before, he even told me what some of them were used for.

"This is Witch Hazel," he said pointing to a short tree with yellow blossoms. "It is very commonly used with healing burns. Mix the blossoms with water and soak a bandage in it for awhile, then wrap the bandage around the burn."

"Really? Cool. How do you know that?"

"Let's just say, I've had my fair share of burns," he grinned devilishly. I laughed as we continued on the trail.

"Violet, do you see that?," he asked pointing to a small plant on the Forrest floor. The plant had dark green leaves with a lighter green line down the center.

"Yeah, I see it. What is it?"

"Its a herb called: Rat Vein."

"Rat Vein? Gross. Who names some of this stuff?"

He chuckled and continued," Its actually a very helpful remedy for poison. It's mostly used for Poison Ivy or Oak, but when ingested it can help if you've been poisoned by an enemy."

"How do you know **that**?," I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, you know, I had some problems here and there with it. Nothing too serious," he replied nonchalantly.

"Of course not," I mumble.

As we continued, he pointed out more natural herbs that could help out in a dire situation. Valerian, a white flower that helps you sleep. Turmeric, a green bush that when you eat the root, helps swelling go down. Milk Thistle, a purple flower that if the extract is swallowed it will help lower issues caused by radiation. Eleuthro, a black berry that will give you energy in a moment's notice.

I wondered if he was just making this up as he went, but he seemed genuinely excited once he saw a new plant he knew about. He would point it out and Explain what it can do and how to prepare it properly for treatment. I smiled and watched as him rambled on about how oil from a Eucalyptus will help with a stuffy nose. He looked up and saw me watching him.

"What?," he asked, like it was completely normal to know about Eucalyptus plants.

"Nothing, " I said shrugging, but still grinning at his geeky side.

He stood up and bowed, "Last but not least, my dear lady, I will show you tonight's main event. The moment we've all been waiting for, it will be the end of tonight's nature walk," he stated, gesturing for me to follow. I giggled at his acting skills, they were adorably over the top. He turned and broke out in a high speed run, and I was shocked by his random change in events. I bolted up and was sprinting to keep up with him, but he kept going. _You can't complain too much, because you have a pretty good view of, Chance, _I thought. Blushing a deep crimson afterward, good thing he couldn't see me. We were running deeper and deeper into the forest, over logs, through cobwebs, and under deep tangles of vines.

Finally, he stopped out of breath, collapsing on the ground. I sat next to him my tongue out, panting like a dehydrated, fat dog on a hot day. _Damn, he must be sporty or something. This is ridiculous...where did he get the energy?..._

I sat up. "Chance, did you eat one of theose energy berries?," I asked.

"Energy berries?," he repeated confused. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said rolling over to look at me.

"You did, didn't you? Give me one," I demand, jumping on him searching for a stashed berry. He rolled me over and pinned me down, I was squealing and laughing out of joy and partially out of anticipation. He looked down at me with his deep endless eyes, his toothy grin had never looked as perfect as it did right then. _I wish I knew how he felt about me?_ Every time I looked at him, my brain would stop working because just the sight of him made it overload. His voice sent tremors up my spine, and when our fur brushes against one another my knees get weak.

_What if he doesn't feel the same? _I refocus back on Chance and see that he eyes have changed from loving and playful to serious and sweet. He was moving his head toward mine, but I moved before there was contact. I sit up feeling awkward for ruining the moment. _Why did you do that? You let him kiss you yesterday, what was so different about now? You sending mixed signals, Violet. Make up your mind._

"Shall we continue," Chanced asked with an outstretched paw. I took it and he helped me up, then we continued to travel further from the mountain. I was starting to get nervous, I had never gone this far away before. I wasn't nervous about the distance, I was worried bout getting back in time. I trusted Chance, but we had gone along was, it would take time to get back home, and I needed to be home before sunrise.

"Chance?," I said. He could hear the concern in my voice.

"We're almost there, I promise," he said guaranteed. We waked in silence for a few yards before I spoke up again.

"...So... how come we came at night. I think everything, you've shown me, I could have seen in the daylight," I stated trying to get a clue of what he was up to.

"All you have seen so far, that is true. Violet, What time do you think it is?," he asked looking over his shoulder at me. His eyes pierced through me and it took me a moment to recover.

"I don't know.. maybe sometime near midnight?"

"Good. Then, we're right on schedule," he said happily.

"Schedule? We have a schedule?," I wondered out loud. He chuckled in the back of his throat, but didn't answer.

A few minutes later we stopped in a clearing. It was small and quiet except for the tiny stream that ran through it, I took a few drinks and looked around. Chance was standing in front of some tangled vines, peering through them. The vines hung off of a small hill tucked away beneath the trees, with a birds eye view, you would never have seen it. He began pulling the vines apart gently, so he wouldn't rip them and worked his way through the tangled mess into what looked like a cave. I was ready to follow, when he turned, " Wait here, Violet. I'll call when you should come."

He continued worked slowly, going deeper into the tunnel. I sat on a rock by the entrance and looked up at the canopy above. The moonlight slipped through the spaces between the trees and blinded me momentarily. It was almost directly above me, _Midnight,_ I thought. _What is going to happen at midnight?_

"Violet," Chance called from within the cave," Come in."

I walked through the entrance of the cave, and proceeded down the tunnel. Once I was in, the darkness enveloped me. I couldn't see anything, not even my own paws right in front of me. That was a scary concept. Most time, my fox eyes would adapt and it would help me see, but not here. I saw nothing. "Chance!," I yelled.

"Violet!," he cried," Are you okay?"

"I can't see anything! What do I do?!"

"Keep coming, go straight and follow my voice," he advised.

I army crawled through the small tunnel, with Chance encouraging me the whole way. Once I was out, I saw the cave for what it was, a hidden garden. It was a large area enclosed by the cave except for the top. The top had a large opening, letting a small amount of light in from the outside, it helped my eyes adjust and see more clearly. I could see some rays of the moon almost entering the opening. It wasn't a garden like I had originally thought, all the flowers were the same. They all had small white petals that faded to purple and were connected by thin green vines. They were extraordinary.

"What are they?," I ask looking at Chance.

He smiled," They are Luna Violaes," he replied looking at the flowers. There were tons of them, everywhere, they were evening growing on the walls.

"Wow, They're beautiful. What are Luna Violaes?"

"You'll see," he said. Just as he said that, the moon shone through the opening on the ceiling of the cave. It was so bright and white, I had to hide my face, I buried it into Chance's fur.

"You may want to see this," he whispered into my ear in a low seductive voice. _No_, I thought dreamily. _I'm fine just where I am. _"Look up, Violet," he coaxed.

I turned and saw the moonlight streaming in on the purple flowers, making them all turn a deadly white. After a few seconds the flowers began to glow a light purple, then the color deepened into a rich violet. The glowing spread quickly through the flowers, filling the cave with purple light. The flowers reflected the absorbed moonlight onto the walls, making the gave glitter and sparkle, Like a giant diamond. The colors were so rich and vivid, that I thought I could touch them.

I took a step away from Chance to soak in the view. It was so glorious, like nothing I had ever seen before. It was like something in an old folktale you may hear about from your grandmother, something that only happens once in a lifetime.

"Wow," I uttered breathless.

Chance walked up behind me, "Luna Violaes. More commonly known as Moon Violets, " he said gazing down on me.

"...Violets...," I whisper, still in shock from the sight before my eyes. I never wanted to look away, it was mesmerizing watching the colors dance along the walls.

"Now you know how I feel, every time I see you. This is what I see when I look into you're eyes, Violet. This is what you are to me," he was still looking at me.

I returned his gaze, and when we locked eyes this time, I saw my eyes in the reflection of his. He did see the beauty of the cave in my eyes. His eyes weren't like a cave of sparking flowers to me, they were much more. They reminded me of Autumn, all the rustic colors spiraling down from the trees mixing together to make his eyes. They were beyond what word's could describe, they called to me every time I saw them. They were all I ever wanted to see everyday. They mad me feel like I was the only person worth looking at, the only person worth his time, the only person he ever wanted to kiss.

This time, when I saw Chance move his snout towards mine, I didn't hesitate. I lunged forward and crashed my lips against his, like two waves in the ocean, becoming one. I felt all the love in the world when we kissed. It seemed like it would never end, and I never wanted it to. His lips spoke to me, and responded to mine, we were in unison. Our first had been a blissful peck, but this had been a sealing of fate. I never wanted to kiss anyone like that again, and I never wanted anyone else to kiss me like that. When we pulled away, I was breathless. I smiled at him and leaned into his chest to stare at the beauty of the secret cave.

We sat there for the longest time, just staring at the beauty before us. Sadly, the moon slipped away from the opening in the ceiling, and the Violets slowly lost their glow. The turned the deadly white color again, then resumed their normal appearance. We didn't move, we sat there sharing our secrets and telling stories of our past. It was the best night of my life.

"It's almost time to go," I say looking up at him.

"I know," he said," I just wish, it didn't have to end."

"It doesn't have to," I told him. "It can be like this forever."

"I hope you're right, Violet. I hope you're right."


	12. Chapter 11

As we left the cave, Chance recovered the entrance with vines. He looks around before walking towards me.

"Ready to go, my lady?", he asks with a toothy grin.

"Of course, my good sir," I wink and we link tails.

As we walked I asked,"How did you even find that cave, Chance?"

"Well, It's kind of a long story," he said.

"We have a long walk... so spill it," I say playful nudging him, he looked at me and sighed.

"About few months ago, Jack and I were traveling away from a small pokemon village, sort of like the village where you live. These-," he stopped talking and thought," These trainers," he said carefully,"started tracking us. They never found the village where we left from, thank god. The followed us for weeks, we were barely able to escape them until we reached this cave. We were running and I fell and hurt my ankle, Jack carried me to the top of the mini hill, hoping to hide behind it, when we fell into the cave. We could hear the trainers outside talking about setting traps."

He looked up, I could see that it was hard for me to talk about, so I nuzzled into him, "It's okay. Keeping going."

"We slept in the cave that night, and I woke up and saw the Violets glowing on the walls. It was amazing, and terrifying. We had no idea what they were, or if they were poisoness, for a second, I even thought it was aliens abducting us," he smile at the memory. "I was too injured from the fall to leave, so everyday Jack would go out and get us water and food. Everyday, was a risk for him to leave the cave, but he did it... he did it for me. Everyday I was worried he would be caught or trapped, but in the end he always came back. We haven't seen those trainers since, they must have given up on catching us," he stopped walking and looked at me. "We kept moving and ended up here. Feels like it was destiny."

I blushed,"I didn't know that, I'm glad you told me."

"Well, It wasn't fun, but Jack got me through it. I owe him my life," he said seriously.

"It's good to have a friend you can depend on no matter what, its hard to fin-"

"Shhhh...," Chance perked his ears up and was quiet. "Do you hear that," he asked almost inaudible.

I turned to stone, scared to move a single inch. "...no..," I whispered.

Chance still sat there alert and ready for a few more seconds, then relaxed. "Sorry, sometimes I get paranoid when I hear odd noises."

"It must be your dog hearing, because I didn't hear anything. It sounds dead quiet to me," I tell him while releasing myself from a frozen state.

"It's because you were raised in a safe community, you didn't have to worry about being caught or trainers, right?"

"Yeah. We never were supposed to go into the Forrest, because of trainers and stuff. My friend Bailey and I would run about 3 feet in and run out terrified."

"Bailey was your childhood friend, right? a Wigglytuff?"

"Yeah, she moved away a few years ago," I remind him. "She left to become a-"

Suddenly something whizzed passed me face in a blur. At first I questioned if it had happened at all, but when I turned to Chance hewas surrounded by a net on the ground. I was confused, in a daze, unable to comprehend the event that had just occurred, _What? What just happened? Who did that? Why would someone do that...who would do that?...TRAINERS!_

"Chance?!" I ran to him. "Chance, are you okay? Chance?! CHANCE?!"

"Run," he coughed. "Run, Violet!"

"How do I get you out?," I ask frantically pulling at the net with my teeth.

"Violet, get out of here. Run! Get away," Chance begged.

"I can't leave you here," I told him.

I heard a high earsplitting laugh from the bushes, but I cant look away from Chance. Tears filling my eyes, I tear desperately at the rope, but with no luck, all the while Chance is yelling at me. Another net whistled through the air and brushed my fur. I look down eyes gaping, and see the net had come up short, it lay open at my feet. I brushed it off my paws and turned back to Chance. His eyes were round and massive, pressuring me to leave him while his mouth did it verbally.

"Go, Violet. Run! Run, Violet! Get out of here. RUN!"

I hear movement, the sound of footsteps approaching me. I glance at Chance and tell him," I will come back for you."

"No, Violet! NO," he screams, but I've already started running. "NEVER COME BACK, VIOLET!," I hear him yell after me, "STAY SAFE! NEVER COME BACK," his voice faded into the sound of the trees rustling and I rushed passed them.

I was moving faster than I ever thought imaginable, dashing down the same path, that hours before had been a lovely stroll. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that Mt. Frolic was somewhere in this general direction. I stopped to catch my breath, collapsing on the ground. _ ? WigglyTuffs. The Glaceons. . The Munna's. Jade. Scarlett. Mom and Dad._ Every member from my village's face was racing through my mind. _I can't lead them to the mountain, they could catch us all. _The image of all of my neighbors running for their freedom from trainers made my blood boil.

A voice from the distance, snapped me back into reality. I listened, trying to understand what they were saying, but it just sounded like gibberish. The voice was getting louder and louder with ever passing second. _What to do? What to do?,_ I was thinking so hard, vigorously searching my brain for an answer. _I have to lead them the wrong way. That's the only solution._

I stood up and looked around, the right side of the trail was thick with trees and plants, whereas the left side was open with a few scattered bushes.

"The right side it is," I say to myself.

"WAIT!" said a Microscopic voice. I looked around wondering what voice had I heard._ Is it the trainers? _Without a second thought i dived into a bush for safety

"Who are you? What do you want?," I ask suspiciously, looking into the Forrest from my bush for a body to emerge.

"If you go through there, they might not see you. If they don't see you, they'll continue forward like you have been doing for the past mile, you haven't turned once, my dear. Choose the left side and you'll catch there view and the hunt will be on," the voice responded in a milky tone. It definitely was a woman, she sounded very old.

"How do you know that? Who are you? **Where** are you? Show yourself," I was scanning the treeline wildly.

"You need not no who I am, young Vulpix, just that I mean you no harm. If you wish to save yourself and your village, you will go left. There is not time to waste, they are approaching quickly, dear. Make your choice," she stated politely.

"What about Chance? My friend is back there... he was caught," I tried to explain.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME, GIRL. IF I SAY TO GO LEFT, GO!, " she bellowed at me. I cringed and leaped from my bush, leaving, as she continued in a softer tone," They boy will be fine. You must go now, if you ever wish to save him. Don't let your love blind you, my dear child," she whispered.

"Thanks?," I mutter under my breath and sprinted into the clearing, dodging the rocks and jumping the bushes. I tried making my movements noticeable, so the trainers would see me and follow. I heard them before they came into view, stomping around wildly without a cause. They must of seen me because they shouted with joy and ran after.

_Now what? Do I let them chase me forever? What do I do?_

I saw the sun shine through the treeline ahead of me and knew that no matter if I outsmarted these trainers and left them stranded in the wilderness, when I got home, I would be dead.


	13. Chapter 12

I reached the treeline and took a sharp right, heading back in the direction of the cave.

_Brains over brawn, Violet. Outsmart them... That'll be a piece of cake, _I thought snarkly. I glanced behind me, and I didn't see anyone. _Good._

I slow down to a jogging pace and look around. It was a heavily covered area, a lot of shrubbery and trees surrounded me. I could hear the trainers arguing, there voices closing in, so I climbed up a tall Oak. It took a couple tries, I wasn't very experienced with tree climbing but I made it to one of lower branches. I crouched down, tucking my tails under me, waiting, ready for anything.

A human ran into my vision, it looked like a girl. I had never seen a human before, she was the first. She was young and seemed to be very exposed, her fur only covered the top of her head, but it was beautifully long and golden. She walked in an odd way, only on 2 paws... and her paws were quite strange on their own. The were long and pale and moved in ways I had never seem before. I looked at her as a whole again, she was now sitting on the floor breathing heavily.

I smirked, _That's right, human. I am fast, you will never catch me._

She called out into the Forrest, her tone was sharp and demanding. She called again, circling my tree. I moved agilely and silently to a new branch, so I could see her as she called out for a third time. Another voice finally responded to her calls, this voice was deeper and less shrill. _A male human?, I'm curious to see one of those._

Just like that, my wish came true, as a male human appeared from the bushes. He was considerably taller than the girl, his hair was dark and short. He walked in the same way, only 2 paws on the ground with his chest puffed out. A tear ran down my cheek. The way the man stood remind me of Chance, and how he sat so naturally confident. I shook away the thought, drying my eyes, peering down at the humans while they talked.

I concentrated hard on their words, but it made no sense. They spoke in a different way, it sounded like they had lost their minds and were speaking gibberish. There only way 4 ways pokemon can understand humans: one is by being around them for long periods of time, you learn a lot of their words that way. Two is when we hear our attacks, I would be able to understand them if they said _Firespin._ Three is when we you eat some kind of berry only found somewhere deep in the far stretches of the earth. The fourth way is the most common, when we are caught. Once we have been captured in a pokeball we go through a painful transformation in our mind. It equipes us with all languages in the human world, I read it is very painful. That's why pokemon don't usually chose to be caught by trainers.

_All of these options seem horrible, I don't want to spend time with these people, they don't know my attacks (even if they did, how would that help me understand them), I have no idea where to find that berry, and most importantly: I was not becoming a pet._

The humans were still talking, pointing to random directions, then talking some more. It was pointless to sit there, but I couldn't get down without them seeing me. I was being to doze off when I heard a buzzing sound, it was faint yet annoying. I glance up to see what it was and I notice a swarm of Beedrill coming my way. I sit up, alert and ready. They grew closer and closer, but the humans below paid no mind to the noise.

_Bedrill. Beedrill. They are easily angered..._ but that's all I could remember as I scanned my memory for any helpful information.

The swarm stopped a few yards away all eyes planted firmly on me, and one came forward from the pack. It came up to my tree and perched on the branch above me, looking down, piercing me with it's vast black eyes. It buzzed, kind of like a dog growling or cat hissing. It was the Beedrill's way of questioning what I was doing.

I cleared my throat and whispered," I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be here. Is this your tree?"

The Beedrill didn't seem to understand at first, but then nodded ever so slightly.

"You can understand me?," I ask in awe. It never looked away and tilted it's head again in annoyance. I peered down at the humans, cautiously, hoping they couldn't hear me. They had opened up a map and where pointing to various places and discussing them loudly.

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't be here if I had a choice. But...you see... Do you see those humans down there," I ask pointing beneath me.

Again, the Beedrill nodded sharply, obviously angered by my questions. "Uhm.. Well, They stole-... they stole my...they kidnapped my fri-..," I couldn't finish because I was choking up. All of the sudden, It seemed like there was no air to breath up in the tree. I was gasping for it but it wasn't there, I was hyperventilating. I tried to conceal it, to be quiet, but it was hard. All of the day's events were crashing down on me and all I wanted to do was sit in that tree and cry. I wanted to cry and explain to the Beedrill about everything, tell it what happened and ask for advice. But I couldn't, I looked up at the Beedrill and it was looking at me with it's head tilted to the right and was buzzing softly. It didn't seem angry anymore, just confused.

"..I'm... sorry," I managed between quick breaths," It's... been... a rough...day... Excuse me." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _In and out. In and out. _I opened my eyes and kept focusing on my breathing.

"Those humans...down there,...They kidnapped my friend and are after me. They were close behind, so I climbed this tree to get away. I would leave, but they would see me. I'm sorry, I'll leave as soon as possible," I explain in a hushed tone. The Beedrill looked me up and down, then glared down at the humans, it seemed to be thinking. He took off to his swarm without so much as a buzz. _Oh no. I'm dead. They don't care about you, Vi. You're in their tree. That's all that matters to them._

I squint to see the swarm of Beedrill, they were still just hovering in the air buzzing. I saw them all move in one swift motion towards me, their buzzing increasing tremendously. I suck in a breath and turn to hide my face in my tails, waiting for the pain to start. The pain never came, all I felt was air rushing past me while buzzing filled the air. I opened one eye and saw the swarm was flying past me, straight for the humans below. I let my breath out that I was holding in and relaxed my muscles slightly.

The girl looked up curiously, to identify the noise and screamed loudly, so loud almost covered my ears. She and he man took off running with the mob of Beedrills right behind them. One Beedrill stopped and looked over it's shoulder to me and nodded. This nod wasn't with impatience or anger, this nod was a nod of respect.

"Thank You," I whisper with a tear running down my cheek. "Thank you so much."

The Beedrill seemed to of hear, because it turned around and followed it's swarm into battle.

I jumped down the tree awkwardly, slipping on the last branch and landing on my face. _What a perfect day it's shaping up to be,_ I thought bitterly. I stood up and shook myself, hoping to regain my balance. I looked straight until my vision was no longer blurred, then speed off. I ran relentlessly, until I came across the previous path I had traveled. The path Chance had taken me on to explore the Forrest, it was also the path I had scurried down to get way from those humans.

I turned left to follow the path back to Mt. Frolic, but stopped dead in my tracks. _Maybe I can get to Chance before them? They probably aren't back yet. I could rescue him,_ I told myself. I made up my mind and bolted down the trail further away from the mountain, closer and closer to Chance.


	14. Chapter 13

The sun in climbing in the sky, making the day get sticky and hot. I was speed walking down the path, with my tongue hanging out of my mouth like a rabid dog.

_I need some water,_ I whined to myself. _Do you think Chance has water? Is he complaining? _With that thought, I picked up the pace. _I'm getting pretty close,_ I thought and jumped into the bushes and followed the trail while hiding.

I see Chance ahead and my heart beats faster and my muscles relax. _He's okay. Thank god._

I crouch in the bushes, ready to pounce at moments, noting the layout of the area. Chance was still under the net, just laying there, it made me worry, but I saw him breathing. He was on the far side of the small clearing, near me there were a lot human artifacts. Backpacks so full they were to the point of overflowing, flashlights, rope, clothes, and some pokeballs. A tent was set up in the middle of the path, but it made no noise. _They must still not be here... What are you doing Violet? Go get Chance._

I stood up to go over to him when a Mienshao came from behind the tent, looking around, observing the area for any sign of a threat. I immediatley dove back down behind the bush.

_A Mienshao? Really? It couldn't be anything but a fighting pokemon... of Course it had to be. I can't compare with that. She probably heard me, Dammit._ The Mienshao, stopped scouting for trouble and yawned while stretching her front paws forward looking identical to a cat. I knew it was a girl by the way she started to clean her body, licking her paws delicately and brushing her fur smooth. I rolled my eyes at her annoying high maintenance behavior.

She eyed Chance laying on the ground, and sauntered over to him. I started to move around the clearing as well, staying carefully hidden in the brush, watching my every step.

"Hello, prisoner," she whispered in a sweet seductive voice. I couldn't see her, the tent was now blocking my view, but her voice enraged me. _Stop acting like you own the world, you stuck up priss,_ I thought to myself angrily. I didn't know her, but I hated her automatically, _I guess it's just a girl thing._ I kept moving around the clearing until I was on the other side, Chance was just across the path with the Meinshao peering over him.

"So rude. It's not very polite to ignore a lady," she stated with a sniff, lifting her head into the air.

"Lady? When a lady addresses me, I will be sure to respond, but since none have, I will remain mute," Chance retorted. I stifled a giggle, but some of it escaped. The Mienshao's head shot straight up with her ears perked, moving around listening for any further sound. I remained perfectly still, holding my breath, waiting for her to pounce in my direction, but she relaxed and turned back to Chance.

"Pathetic Growlithe," she spat at him,"being harsh and self centered will not help you now."

"I see no better options," he replied lazily, stretching out comfortably.

"Yes, Growlithe, do rest," she said like she was talking to a sleepy baby," you'll need it for later."

"Uh-huh," he said brushing her off.

"You don't believe me?, " she asked offended bending down to him. "You will, believe me, you will."

"Sure," he stated.

"Be quiet," she spat at him sitting up, "You annoy me with your confidence in your abilities."

"Okay." Chance really didn't care about anything this chick was saying, he was zoning her out completely. She stood up and circled his net like a vulture circling a dying animal, looking at him with vicious playful eyes. Eyes that made my stomach twists in uneasy knots.

"Growlithe, aren't you curious as to why my humans have captured you?"

He didn't respond.

She smiled a slyly, "Of course you are." She was still circling him slowly, waiting for a reaction, but Chance didn't move a muscle.  
She stopped in front of him and lowered her face to his," They couldn't care less about you, they want your friend. The Ponyta," she stated," You may be a nice addition to their collection of fire types but, nothing that special. A Ponyta," she smiled wryly," Now that's something."

Chance growled low in his throat, bearing his teeth.

"No reason to get upset. All you have to do is tell us where he is," she told him, she said it like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Like betraying your only friend, was a piece of cake, to her, I believe it would be.

"You see, we have been tracking you for months and I'm sick of it. I don't like nature. I prefer a simple life in the city with fluffy pillows and gourmet meals." She lowered the rest of her body to the ground and rolled to her side casually. "My humans are very wealthy and very competitive. They must have the best of the best of everything. Shoes, clothes, houses, pokemon," she looked at herself," Well, obviously," she smiled briskly.

She was so overly confident in herself, _must be one of those ritzy pokemon that were told since birth that they were perfect._ Everything she did was for herself, she walked to make herself look good, she talked to draw attention to herself, she probably even battled trying to keep all eyes on her.

"Anyway, they want a Ponyta, and have for quite some time. Unfortunately, no one is selling and their aren't many breeders that carry Ponyta. So, what's a colletor to do?," she asked putting a paw against her forehead dramatically, like it was a dire circumstance. "The only thing left to do, hunt for one. We have been on the road for," she thought for a second," for maybe a year."

All the emotion from her voice dropped," I want to go home. I can't stay out here. I don't want to battle wild pokemon, I want to go back to the Gym and battle pokemon that are worthy of my talents," she said in dreamy voice and rolled back onto her stomach,"But no. Here I am in the middle of some hick Forrest with no sign of human life within 100 miles. The only thing standing between me and my golden life is you." She said unblinkingly, staring deep into Chance's eyes.

"Tell me where the Ponyta is and I'll set you free," she said casually. "Then you can go off and chance the little fox girl you were with," she whispered at him, trying to convince him, that his secret meant nothing. That it was holding him back from a better life.

"Do you honestly think I'll tell you," he said scoffing at her. She sat up quickly, angry at his refusal. "If you honestly think that, then you must be losing it. I will never tell you," he barked at her stubbornly.

Her face was furious and she looked like she was going to rip him to shreds right then and there, but she breathed out and smiled coldly. "Don't worry, Prisoner. We have ways to make you talk," and she trotted away.

"It won't work. Nothing you could do to me will ever make a difference, I will never tell you," he shouted after her.

She stopped, turned around and went back beside him, laughing. "You're right. Nothing we do to **you** will change your mind. That's why you'll be watching it all happen, instead of participating."

"What? Wait...what are you talking about?," he asked curiously, struggling to sit up against the net.

"Stop Thrashing," she insisted," Let me ask you a question, Growlithe. What do you think my humans are doing now? Why do you think as soon as they caught their target, they continued on hunting? For the fun of it? No. They always have a purpose in their actions. Answer me that, Growlithe. What is there purpose to continue hunting?"

Chance stayed silent.

She laughed at him. It was all I could do to stay in the bushes and not barge into the clearing attacking her with all my rage.

"They went to go capture your fox," she told him smugly. I saw Chance tense up and his jaw clench.

"Yes, stupid boy, they are going to get her, too. My humans are relentless, they will catch her alive and bring her here. She will tied to a post without food or water and if you still refuse to tell us what we wish to know, I will fight her," she said not skipping a beat. I caught my breathe, terrified at the thought of being tied to a post forced to fight a Mienshao. She leaned down into Chance batting her eyelashes," I will beat her until she can no longer stand, but you will probably hold onto your secret, won't you? You're too stubborn to submit, aren't you?"

Chance snapped at her through the net, but she stepped back in time shaking her head at him. "Uh uh uh, naughty boy. I haven't even told you the best part yet," she smiled showing her sharp white teeth. " After that, we cut off her tails...one...by...one," she stated showing no remorse," you would have to be a heartless dog to see that happen and do nothing." Chance was laying there, breathing quickly, eyes bulging with fury and confusion.

"Why would you do th-" he stopped himself, already knowing the answer. "If anyone is heartless...," he said," It's you... for doing that to your fellow pokemon."

"Don't lecture me, dog," she snapped," what have you or any other pokemon done for me? Huh? Huh? Nothing. It would be nothing to me is she dies a slow painful death due to your stubbornness. That would be on your conscience, not mine. I would sleep easily,you on the other hand would be haunted for life,"she huffed. "Before you go in an all out rage, consider my offer. Turn in the Ponyta, and I'll let you go. It would hurt too, but at least you would have the fox to comfort you," she smiled and winked at him before retreating into the tent.


	15. Chapter 14

I waited a few seconds before moving away from the clearing. I needed to cross the path, but I couldn't do it right in front of the clearing. I followed the path for about a minute, then check both direction, like I was crossing a busy intersection. I jumped from my bush a scurried over the trail to reach the other side. I followed the trail back down to the clearing, now I was on the same side as Chance.

I saw him still under the net and instead of racing, my heart sank. I knew that he was thinking critically about his situation. I crept over to him as lose as I could get while staying in the treeline._ How do I get his attention? I can't just talk, or else Mienshao will hear me._ I rustled the leaves on a small sapling, hoping he would hear and turn his head, he didn't. _Hmm.. maybe if I just touch his hind leg?_

I reached out and stoked his leg softly, he jumped against his restraints and growled, thrashing wildly. _Big mistake,_ I thought. He wriggled within the net, moving so he could see his mysterious attacker, but I didn't reveal myself. I waited until he was completely turned in my direction before popping my head out.

He was bearing his teeth when he first saw me, then he closed his mouth and opened it again. I quickly put a paw to my mouth signaling him not to talk, he understood and nodded. I checked the tent for any signs of movement, but it remained motionless. I quietly emerged from my hiding spot and tip toed over to the ropes that were pegged into the ground. There were 5 pegs holding the net to the ground so Chance couldn't escape and the ropes were too thick to chew threw. I looked at the net as a whole, _I should only have to do 2 pegs before Chance could escape._

I reached the first peg and started twisting it upward quickly, it came loose with a small grunt of effort on my part. The second peg was harder, it resisted everything I did: twisting, pulling, biting, tugging. It was infuriating how this little wooden stick refused to budge. Chance was looking at me, his eyes were firm and intense, encouraging me to keep trying. I grabbed it with both my paws, and yanked as hard as I could, it pooped loose and I fell backwards on the ground with a thump. I looked up and saw no movement coming from the tent, just shadows of a figure breathing up and down. I got up and lifted the net off of Chance, he shimmied out and stood up. Wee stared at each other for a brief second before he nodded his head and took off running.

I followed him into the brush and this time we were on our way back home. I was giddy with relief, we were both safe and on our way back to a safe place. _What more could there be? _Just when I thought everything was going perfect, there was a high pitched scream from behind us. It was loud and hurt my ears, _it must be from the Mienshao,_ I thought smugly.

Chance paused, panting, but his ears were perked and alert. "She'll.. she'll be coming for us.. for us now, we need to-... we go to hurry," he was struggling to form words.

_Poor Chance,_I thought miserably, _he is probably exhausted and deprived of food, most likely dehydrated as well. _He sat there a few more seconds gulping in the air with his tongue hanging out, dripping with saliva. He stood up abruptly and staggered to find his balance, I went to assist him, but he shrugged me off. He stood tall and proud, then turned his head and continued bounding through the Forrest at record speed. _Why does he never warn me when he starts running?_

I jumped up and followed him, we were running for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably 20 minutes. Chance wasn't on any trail, we were running through trees and jumping bushes. The direction was right, so I wasn't worried, but he kept zig-zagging awkwardly and it was confusing. We only stopped because we had reached a stream. We both rushed to it and drank eagerly. The water was cool and crisp and was the best thing I had ever tasted, when I was done, Chance was still drinking greedily. I waited patiently, watching the trees for any signs of the Mienshao or the humans.

Chance was gasping, slouched against a tree with water running down his chest. "Are you okay?," I asked concerned.

"Ill be... I'll be fine," he stated breathing heavily with his eyes closed," I just need... I just need a minute."

I nodded and returned to my original stance, scanning the wilderness for unusual movements or noises. I could hear him stirring behind me, but stayed focus on the trees.

"Violet," he whispered softly. I turned to see him, he was right behind me peering down at me. "Why did you come back?," he asked with his eyes gleaming.

I took a deep breath," I couldn't stand the thought of me being at home, safe and sound and you being here, a prisoner," I looked away from him. He eyes were so deep and understanding, they were too much. If I would to look at him, I might cry thinking about what might of happened.

He lowered his eyes to mine, concerned, but I tuned away from him. "Violet, did you hear what she said? Is that why you're acting this way?," he asked in a low gentle tone. I didn't respond to him, I just buried my head further and further into my tails. "You need to know, Violet. I would never let that sort of thing happen to you...ever," he said firmly,"Please, look at me."

"I just can't," I whisper into my tails, unsure if her heard me.

"Please, Violet. Look at me," he coaxed me out of my hiding. I gaze up at him tear filling my eyes and he looks so guilty it only makes me feel worse. "Violet-"

I cut him off,"None of this is your fault. Do you hear me? None. Of. This. Okay?," I tell him straightforward.

"But it is! They are looking for me and Jack! I should have thought about you and your safety, before dragging you through the Forrest. This is all my-"

"No! It's not Chance," I say shaking my head," You're no the sick twisted person tracking innocent pokemon...for a stupid collection," I was furious at those humans and wanted to track them down and give them a piece of my mind. "You are innocent, Chance. All of this was unavoidable, they are so demented, they would probably have waited in this Forrest forever for you and Jack. All you did, was show...was show..."

_Damn. What do I call myself? _"All you did was show a friend, some beautiful scenery and that's nothing to feel guilty about. In fact. I wouldn't trade this day for anything in the world," I told him proudly. He bent down lower so that our faces were inches from each others.

"You mean so much more to me than just 'a friend'. I don't think I'll ever be able to leave this mountain because of you. I can't imagine not talking to you at least once a day, and don't know I've survived without it all my life. All I could think about, when I was under that net, was you. I knew they were after you and I was just laying there letting it happen," he said while a tear ran down his cheek and he turned his head to look at the ground. "I would never have been happy again knowing that I was the cause of your pain, Violet."

"Chance, you have never caused me any pain. Never," I told him sternly, while lifting his head up to look at me," I doubt you could hurt me, even if we spoke everyday for the rest of our lives. You're a protector, Chance. It's who you are. You're protecting Jack, me , and god only knows who else," I smiled at him.

His eyes were shinning against the light of the sun, making them look a deep golden color. They were wide with appreciation, I was guessing. He returned my smile with his own toothy grin that made my stomach erupt with butterflies.

Then, he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't a peck on the lips, it was a long, slow, sweet kiss. I closed my eyes and got lost in the way he made me feel. Chance made me feel like a mixture of pure joy, excitement, dangerous, respected, and he made me feel beautiful. I could see it in every stolen glance, in the way he spoke to me, in the way he kissed me. It was all I could ask for and more, he was perfect to me.

When he finally pulled away, I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Come on," he said nodding toward the mountain,"Lets get you home."


	16. Chapter 15

I could see my house, it was just as it had always been. No SWAT team outside or 100 people with pitchforks and torches ready to hunt me down. I stop walking and so does Chance, he looks and me and tilts his head.

"Are you okay, Violet?"

"Yeah...," I tell him," but you won't be if you go any closer."

"What?," he laughed, not understanding.

"I was supposed to be home at sunrise," I tell him looking into the sky, he looked up too. The sun was high above, shinning brightly down, it was about noon,"So... I'm a late. Really late. Like 6 hours late. There gonna be mad about that."

"Well, I can go and explain what hap-"

"No. We can NEVER tell my parents what happened last night, EVER. Okay?," I ask," Promise?"

"I promise. I promise. I just don't see what the big deal is, you're a little late," he said shrugging.

I gave him my _Are you a complete idiot?_ look. He looked at me completely unfazed by my expression.

"Chance...we were out all night...,"still nothing"...I'm WAY passed curfew..." he was lost,"...they think you're a bad kid..."

He thought about it and his eyes budged. "Oh...Oh my god. Uhm... Oh god. I can see it now," he looked down uncomfortably.

"Yeah, soooo... maybe you can walk to my door another time," I said hoping he would pick up the clue.

He grinned," So you want to go on another date with me, huh?"

I smiled innocently," Oh...why not? It was something new. I liked it... and I liked spending time with you," I look at the ground blushing.

"I liked it, too. You're so much more than you appear to be, Violet. So brave and selfless," he sounded blown away while describing me," You're amazing."

I looked up at him, his eyes were so pure and delicate," Chance...I think. Uhm, well.. I like you."

"Like a friend...?," he was trying to get me to say it first.

"That depends," I stated, he face was priceless and I giggled. He looked shocked and he was speechless. I continued," Do friends kiss?"

He closed his mouth and smirked," No. Friends don't kiss."

"So, With that logic, I guess I _have_ to like you more than a friend," I say stretching out my words.

"Good," he bends down, but I back up.

"Chance...," I tell him reluctantly,"This won't help my convince them of our innocence."

He smiled devilishly," Who says I want to be innocent?," and then he kissed me. It was short and sweet, but it was passionate and conveyed the message he wanted to send. _He liked me back._

When he pulled away, he was grinning. "What," I asked.

"Just thinking...," he looked at me his eyes were piercing, it made my legs weak when he looked at me like that. "I definitely like you more than a friend." With that he turned and walked down to the main road. I watched him for a second, absorbing the perfect moment, then turned to face the house and lost all the warmth.

_Shit. _There was my dad, standing outside with smoke coming off him. _Shit, shit shit._

I walked up to my house, not trusting myself to look up at my father's angry and disappointed eyes.

I walked up the steps to the porch slowly, one at a time, until I saw my dad's paws and stopped.

"Get. Inside...**NOW**." He was trying to keep calm, but was failing miserably.

I walked by him and entered my house to see my mom sitting on the couch. When she saw me, she jumped up and ran to me, I flinched expecting her to hit me or something. I don't know why, she has never struck me before, _but there is always a first. _Instead, she embraced me, holding me tight and started sobbing uncontrollably.

I just stood there, stiff, not knowing what to do or what was happening. My dad walked by and stood behind my mother, gently pulling off me, but she clutched even harder. Still crying loudly with tears spilling down her cheeks and staining my fur.

"..Mom..,"I hugged her back with tears in my eyes now, too. Seeing my mom this hysterical was scary, she was always in control of her emotions, always calm. My dad was the one to let his emotions show, angry, upset, happy, sad. "Mom..?," I needed her to say something.

"Mom? Talk to me," now I was the one speaking hysterically. "Mom!"

She looked up at me with her red eyes stilling overflowing with tears, by she couldn't talk. She was choking up, gasping for air, blubbering like a child. My dad, finally was able to make her let go and he guided her to the couch. She sat there, starting to pull herself together, dabbing her eyes and blowing her nose. My dad spoke softly to her, calming her down, soothing her about her hysteria. Seeing this made my heart throb, it was so touching to see my parents love each other. _Of course they love each other_, I thought. _They just don't get a lot of opportunities to show it._

My dad, turned to me and I knew the loving, soothing voice was gone.

"What the fuck, Violet?," he spat harshly from across the room, I flinched. "Where have you been? Why weren't you home at sunrise? What were **you** doing?"

"Uhm..-," I was starting to come up with an excuse, but luckily he cut me off.

"I'm not done," he roared," We trusted you Violet. We let you go out with that... with that Growlithe boy, in good faith and you just disrespect us. You had ONE RULE, be home at sunrise, but no. You couldn't do that. You're mother was up all night waiting for you to get home. She woke me at sunrise saying you weren't home yet. You know what I did, Violet? I told her you were probably running a little late., Boy, was I wrong."

"Dad, I'm sorr-"

"Save it, little girl. You are in so much trouble," he was shaking with rage," You're mother wanted to go out searching for you, but I told her no, you would be here soon. I convinced her you were fine, but the sun kept rising and you were a no show." He was pacing the room and stopped," We thought you were dead, Violet. That that fucking Growlithe boy had killed you for his own fun, used you like a scrap of meat," he sat down next my mom and she nuzzled into him.

"DAD! How could you say that?! Chance, would never do anything like that!," I was appalled by my dad. "I understand I'm late, but that's where you go with that? I'm late so I'm dead! Even worse, you think my date killed me for fun? Really? What the fuck?!"

"Don't you dare use that language, Violet," my dad said sternly," And what else were we supposed to think? You're 7 hour late Violet!"

_It's only 6 hours_, I thought to myself.

"Tell us, Violet. Tell us why you are passed curfew," My dad staring at me, and I could see his jaw line because he was grinding his teeth.

"We... well, I'm late because we" I paused,"... we got lost," I finished quickly.

My parents looked at each other," You got lost? Where did you go?," My dad asked suspiciously.

"We went on a Nature walk in the woods but got all turned around, but we found our way back," I told them. T_hat's good. Totally convincing_, I high-fived myself on the inside.

"I don't believe you, Violet," My dad said look at the floor. "I think that boy and you were out late because you wer-"

"DAD! NO! Nothing like that happened, i swear," I was yelling now.

My dad didn't seem convinced so I said the only thing I could think of,"Dad, I'm still a virgin after last night."

"VIOLET!" It was my mother who had finally spoken up," Remember this is your father."

"I remember," I replied viciously," A father who doesn't believe me or trusts me. A father who thinks I'll sleep with a guy on the first date. Thanks. Dad. Thanks. Father of the fucking year," I ran past them upstairs to my room and threw myself onto the bed.

I wanted to cry, but _why? What is there to cry about? The only thing I did was stay out past curfew. If anything, I should be being praised for outsmarting trainers and high maintenance pokemon._ I could never tell them about what happened so it was best to just keep. I know that they were in the right to assume everything they had, even that I had slept with Chance. I was 6 hours late with the lame excuse of being lost.

My head was swirling with all that had happened in the last 12 hours. The date. The trianers. The Mienshao. The kiss. My parents. I no longer cared what they thought of me. I would never be able to 100% convince them that nothing had happened between Chance and I. I groaned and tried thinking of happier thoughts like my date with Chance. I smiled thinking of everything that had happened before the trainers arrived and cocooned myself into my blankets, drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

I woke up the next day with the light streaming onto my face. I squint and turn over cozening back up into my blankets, but it was all for nothing because I was now awake. There was going back into the wonderful dreamworld that I wished so desperately I could live in. A world where my parents believed me, where there were no trainer, where Chance and I could be together without judgement.

I sat up stretching, _yeah right. Call me when that universe exists._

I stand up and continue stretching, _Today is not going to be pleasant. _ I take a deep breath, preparing for the blood bath that awaits, and walk out of my room. Downstairs my family was just relaxing, Jade was playing with Scarlett and my parents were in the kitchen talking about the neighbors. I descend the stairs cautiously, afraid to make one wrong and have them all charge at me. My parents look up from their converstaion, my mom smiles weakly but my father turns around without a word.

"Hey Jade." She nods in reply.

" Hello little girl," I say to Scarlett, she looks up at me and smiles,"Violet! We're making spicy pie, do you want some?"

"No thanks, little girl. I gotta go, bye guys," I say while leaving the house. My dad stands up ans starts to say something, probably in the range of '_Where do you think you're going?'_, but I slam the door before he can say anything and sprint up the mountain. The air is cool and crisp and my lungs enjoyed it so much better than my stuffy house.

I enter the Inn with a big grin on my face, "Heeeelllllllllooooo, Walter," I sing song to him. He glances up at me,"uhm... hi?"

"Walter, lighten up. It's so beautiful today! Relax and enjoy it for once."

"Violet, you can't come to work on drugs. Didn't we discuss this before?," he says never looking up from his clipboard.

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically," very funny. Excuse me, while I go to the bathroom because I have to pee form laughing so hard."

I saunter through the halls looking for Theresa, but I can't find her. "Theresa?," I ask the empty rooms as I pass them, but empty rooms don't respond. I reach the kitchen and finally se her sitting at the counter,"Hey girl," I say playful trying to add some sassiness to my voice. she doesn't look up or even acknowledge my existence. "Theresa? Earth to Theresa. Helllloooo? Anybody home?," I try to get a reaction out of her, but she just sits there motionless.

"Theresa, you're scaring me," I tell her. She finally looks my way and, to be honest, she looks horrible. Bags under eyes, makeup smeared, wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, fur uneven and tangled, and her eyes were bloodshot red. "Oh my gosh. Theresa. What happened to you?"

She smirked unamused," Why should I bother, Violet? No one will ever love me, even if I looks flawless everyday. There is no hope for me, so you beteeter get used to all of this," she said gesturing to her face.

"What are you talking about, Theresa?," I was scared shitless in that moment. I had never seen her look or act like this before, talking about no hope. Theresa always had hope... for anything.

"I went on a date with that Ponyta from upstairs," she said barely audible.

"Jack? Really? That's great, tell me all the details," I ask enthusiastically.

"Yeah, really," she whispered placing her head in her hands," He was amazing. It was probably the best date of my life."

"Wow. What happened? If it was so great, why are you being creepy?"

"He doesn't like me," she said bluntly, her voice cracking.

I was shocked, "Why do you say that?"

"He told me that I was a nice girl, but he is leaving in a few days and there is no reason to get our hopes up of a relationship," she sobbed hysterically.

Looking at her crying broke my hear, but it also made me roll my eyes, _Why are so dramatic Theresa? _"This is what you wanted, Theresa. A short term fling, no commitment. Remember, it is one of the reason you liked him in the first place," I re-inform her.

She sniffled," I know. But, Vi, I really liked him. He is everything I can ask for in a mate: a gentleman, funny, cute, intelligent, reliable, strong, flirtatious, adventerous-" I cut her off because she was getting lost in her own world.

"Theresa, if he is leaving, there is no point dwelling on it. He'll be gone and so will-...so will...," I stopped myself.

_OH MY GOD! He's leaving. Jack is leaving. Jack and Chance travel together. If Jack leaves... Chance leaves. Chance is leaving?_ Tears formed in my eyes and I turned away from Theresa, but she was too lost in her own sorrow to notice mine. _Chance was leaving and he didn't even tell me. He got my hopes up, but he was going to move on. Why did he do that._ The tears trailed down my fast quickly, staining my fur. I was now loosing control of my breathing, and I was in general just losing control.

The fear and hurt turned to anger quickly, _What the fuck? Who does he think he is? Leading me on then running away. Well you won't get far before I give you a piece of my mind._

I stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Theresa there in a pile of her own tears. I stalk upstairs, too impatient to take the elevator, I needed to keep moving. I couldn't be stuck in the elevator, my emotions where so big right now, they would have broke the elevator...or I would have. I reached the third floor and burst through the stairwell door, marching down the hallway. Room 301 was right in front of me, my rage was at its limit as I beat on the door continuously, not stopping until it opened and Chance was standing in the threshold.

"Violet? What are you doing here?," He asked seeming concerned. _Seeming, but not really. He doesn't care._

I slowly look up to him with an evil grin on my face, the kind that makes your fur stand on edge," I think the real question is: why are you here?"

He tilted his head slightly," What are you talking about," he chuckled nervously," This is my room.

I shook my head still grinning," I think we both know what I mean."

"No... not really," he was getting worried, I could tell. _Good, let him sweat._ "What are you talking about, Violet?," he took a small step back, retreating into his room.

"What are you doing here, Chance? Why did you come to this hotel? Better yet, Why did you ask me out?," I asked spitting the questions at him.

He eyes rounded," What do you mean... I asked you out because I liked you, I still like you."

My eyes flared with ferocity," I mean, you are leaving," as soon as I said he tried to talk, but I wouldn't let him interrupt me. "You are leaving, but you didn't tell me."

"Violet I was goi-"

"Is this some kind of sick game?," I ask tapping my foot impatiently.

"What?," he asked giving me a questionable look.

"Do you just travel around, lead girls on, then ditch them and run away in the middle of the night like a cowardly snake. My parents were right about you, all you wanted to do was hurt me," my anger was fading, being replaced with vulnerability. _How could I have been so stupid to think a cute boy liked me? Wanted to be with me. You're so stupid, Violet. _The tears were starting again and I turned away.

Chance said nothing, but he was still there. His breathing was steady but shallow. The hallway was quiet, until he finally spoke," Is that really what you think of me?," he asked, he tone sounded hurt.

I turned back around," I don't want to think it, but what explanation do you have? Are you leaving?"

He looked down to the carpet and nodded slowly, and my heart shattered in that moment. It was true.

"Are you gonna give me a chance to explain, or are you gonna rub way?," he asked never meeting my eyes.

"I'm still deciding," I whisper, choking up again. "Answer me this before I decide: Did you care about me at all?"

He opened his mouth, his expression was hurt, but he gazed into my eyes, "I still care about you, Violet. I doubt my feelings for you will ever cease." His eyes were sincere and sad, so I knew he was upset about what I had said earlier and that he was being honest now.

"Okay, I'll hear you out," I told him. He walked out of his room and brushed passed me, going to Jack's room. He knocked and Jack answered lookign back and forth between Chance and I.

"It's time,"Chance said to Jack while walking into his room. I stayed in the hall, petrified about what was happening._ Did I overreact? Yeah you fucking did. I forgot all about the trainers! SHIT. I fucked up. No turning back_, and I walked into Jack's room.


	18. Chapter 17

Jack's room is exactly like Chance room, but in a mirror image. Chance sits on the recliner next to the bed like he did the first time we talked in his room. I close my eyes and remember that awkward encounter, I smile at the memory. Jack walked to his bed, got up on it and nestled down. folding all 4 legs underneath him. They both look at me, waiting for me to choose my seat. I sit in the rocking chair, so I was able to see both of them as they explained themselves.

Chance and Jack looked at each other, not knowing where to begin. Jack cleared his throat, "Violet," he said, "Chance and I have been travelers fro quite some time now," he looked over and Chance, and Chance nodded confirming his statement. "Some pokemon travel just for the hell of it, no purpose but to sight see," he paused, "Chance and I have always had a purpose to our frequent moving. We don't travel because we want too, we travel because we have to." He stopped and looked at Chance, signaling it was his turn to talk.

Chance looked up at me and spoke gently," Violet, I haven't been entirely honest with you." He eyes were sad and heartbroken, the golden flakes that rimmed his iris were gone. His eyes now were a dull, ordinary, dirt brown.

"What do you mean?," I looked away from him, hurt by his lack of honesty.

"Jack and I haven't... well, we haven't always been..," he looked at Jack with pain, not knowing how to finish. Jack finished where he had left off, " We haven't always been free," he declared.

Silence hung in the room like a thick smog. _What?!_ I couldn't comprehend what was being said, _Haven't been free? _Chance looked at me with big concerned eyes, but I was lost in my thoughts and didn't really see the room anymore. _I don't understand... What does that mean?_ Images of Chance and Jack with iron cuffs around their ankles and neck tied to posts filled my vision. _No...That can't be right._

I focused back in on the room to see them both staring at me intently, waiting for a reaction. Chance was obviously ready for me to be angry with him, for me to start yelling and shouting. Thinking I would call him horrible names and reject him for everything he was, but Jack looked like he had answers. Jack knew I was going to ask many questions and he was prepared.

"What do you mean: not free?," I ask, my voice sounded low and clouded like it wasn't really my voice. I cleared my throat hoping it would help.

Chance looked down at the floor, embarrassed by his past, by the haunting life he had left behind, so I turned to Jack. Jack was sitting tall and proud, unfazed by remembering the past. "We weren't free, Violet," he said clearly and in a deep tone, he sounded like a lawyer or banker explaining something that not everyone could understand. "It means exactly that. We were the property of a trainer, " he was choking up slightly, but he coughed and tried to regain his cool. Before he could continue, Chance spoke up.

"We did gym battles and street battles, we battled wild pokemon, whatever our master wanted us to do. He didn't travel much like other trainers do, you know, to collect badges and find rare pokemon. He liked to stay at home and train us..." Chance's voice faded out. Jack was trembling slightly on the bed, I could see that talking about this brought them great angst and pain. Chance continued, this time his voice was loud, " We trained day and night, no stopping. 'Breaks are for weaklings' he told us. If he caught us slowing down on the treadmill or doing less bench presses, we had to go to the Back Room. When we did get to rest, we slept in cages. Sleeping in our own filth," Chance looked at the floor, his body shaking with rage or distress, I couldn't tell.

"If you guys can't talk about it, that's fine. I mean-", I tried to give them a way out of bringing back up the bad memories, but Chance cut me off.

"NO!," he shouted looking up from the floor, his eyes rimmed with tears ready to spill over the edge," No more secrets, Violet. I won't do it. This ends now," he said finally. He took a deep breath and kept talking, " The Back Room was... it was horrible. He would whip us and beat us, waiting for us to break, just so he could laugh in our faces. Jack and I, we were the strongest pokemon he had, but we still saw the back room more than I'd like to admit. One day The Master decided we needed to be promoted. He ordered Jack and I to...to start..."Chance started to cry deeply and loudly. His sobs filling the room, while Jack just stared off into space, lost in his own horrific world. He turned his face towards mine, looking like a ghost, like he didn't really see me sitting there. He looked lost.

"He was a cruel man," Jack whispered in his ghost like state.

Chance had composed him self again, but was still livid,"He was a fucking sick bastard is what he was," Chance spat at the thought of his old trainer. He looked at me his eyes still red and puffy," The Master ordered Jack and I to start "training" the other weak pokemon. He told us we needed to have a strong, united team, that could take down any opponents. It sounded easy then, like we would be able to help our teammates and encourage their training in a less... well, i a less violent way."

"We were wrong," Jack interrupted in his whisper, " We were so wrong." Just like that, he snapped out of his trance and leaped off the bed. HE walked right up to me and talked while his eyes were so close to mine. His once pale and beautiful sea blue eyes were gone, replaced by hard dark blue eyes. The were like sapphires, staring straight into my soul. I whimpered slightly, scared.

"The master made us beat our friends, Violet. He made us beat our closest pokemon, in front of all the others, to show a message. He said that if we didn't comply, he would break our legs, cut our eyes out and leave us in the woods to die alone. Being a trainer's pokemon was the only life I had ever known, Violet," he sniffled. "He told us it would make the team better, it would make them work harder, sacrifice more... and we did it." The tears pooling in his eyes were slowly trailing down his face, leaving dark streaks. "We beat them, Violet. We almost put our friend, Dudrio, in the hospital, " he was sobbing uncontrollably," WE DID IT BECAUSE WE WERE TOO COWARDLY TO DENY!," he buried his face into my lap, gasping for air. I stoked his mane, which was flaming brilliantly, but it had no heat, it was just raw emotion.

I looked and Chance who was staring at me, the hurt still in his red puffy eyes," Chance..."

He opened his mouth to speak, but was silent. He tried again," We felt horrible, Violet. Every night. We were monsters, but that's not even the worst part," he spoke softly. "Out friends... our friends, they understood. They weren't angry," he voice was breaking and the tears were coming faster. "They encouraged us to do it, so we wouldn't be sent away... Do you know what it's like to be hurting a friend intentionally, and to have them say _'it's okay'_?" He was shaking, and looked to floor," We hurt our fellow pokemon and they tried to make us feel better. I couldn't stand it... we both couldn't. We organized a jail break, because we were all basically prisoners. But with Jack and I have an elevated title, we did nightly rounds, to prevent others from leaving. One night...we opened all the cages and set everyone free. We all were free," he smiled sadly.

Jack lifted his head, "Or so we thought. Ever since that night, we have been hunted. The master is tying to recapture us all, he won't start over with new pokemon, he wants all the old ones back... We have no idea how many have actually been caught again... but we don't plan on adding to it," he said, returning to his ghostly state of mind, staring off blankly into space. Jack stood up and sat back down, like he was dizzy or light headed.

"Please... you guys don't have to tell me this. It's okay. I don't like seeing you like this," I told them, ready to cry myself.

"We have to finish," Jack whispered staring at the wall, he turned to Chance," I can't tell her... you have to."

Chance swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced at me, then back at Jack, "I-I-I can't... I just can't tell her," he finally spoke. Jack only stared at him, not speaking, barely breathing. The room was so quiet, I could hear my blood flowing. Chance started to nod repeatedly, agreeing to tell me. _What could be so bad?, _I wondered.

He met my gaze, his eyes were dark and hollow. There was no emotion, they seemed to be endless black pits, leading to the depths of his despair... It terrified me.

"What I'm about to tell you, will change the way you look at me."


	19. Chapter 18

"Violet, you have to understand that we weren't in a good position. There was good option, no easy way out," Chance said. He glanced over to Jack, who was still sitting, string at the wall.

"The Master was angry at us, all of us. We weren't working hard enough, we weren't reaching our personal goal. He wanted to make a point, that all of us were merely slaves to him, nothing more, nothing less. So he lined us up, like he did every morning and every night to tell us how much we sucked in his eyes. The Master called Jack up... he called Jack..," his voice was breaking. Chance looked to Jack again, with tears resurfacing in his eyes," The master called Jack up, in front of everyone. He said 'Jack is one of the best, one of the strongest pokemon I have, he is superb in every way. He does what I say and gets things done when I tell him.' We all thought it was just a way to make the weaker pokemon feel bad about themselves and want to improve to please The Master... but we were mistaken, " Chance was struggling to finish, "Master pulled out a gun and aimed it right at Jack's temple, the room froze," Chance was still looking at Jack unblinkingly.

"Everyone held their breath, confused and frightened. Master said...Master said that...," Chance burst into tears again, unable to finish. He was crying so loudly, that I almost didn't hear Jack say," Even the best need to die for a cause."

I jumped form my chair and went to Chance, I got in his chair so I could hold him. He fell into me like a wounded child does to it's mother, he wrapped his limbs around me and sobbed. It was heartbreaking to hear him cry, to see him so torn apart. It brought tears to my eyes, "Chance, shhh...it's okay. Shhh," I cooed at him, but he couldn't stop the tears.

Jack stood up still in a daze and came over to us, he knelt down to Chance and whispered, " I will always love you like a brother, Chance. You are my brother. I am forever indebted to you."

I looked at Jack, puzzled," What do you mean? What happened?"

"The Master had a gun to my head, ready to pull the trigger, ready to end my life just because he could... When Chance stepped forth and got between me and the barrel. Chance told the master that his cause was not cause at all. All he wanted was to bring pain to the world and if he was going to kill me, he might as well shoot him with the same bullet," Jack looked at Chance again, his eyes wide with appreciation and love. "Of course, The Master didn't understand him and laughed at us. He beat us, right them and there in front of all his, beats us so bad we couldn't move. I couldn't move because he broke my leg and Chance could move because he was unconscious," Jack turned back to me. He must of seen the horror in my expression because he hugged me.

It was an awkward hug, with Chance in my lap and me sitting in a chair. He leaned into my ear and whispered, more to himself than me, "It's all over now. It's all over now."

Chance sat us, still cuddled close and continued where Jack had left off. " We were just laying there, when I came back to consciousness and The Master picked me up from the hair on the back of my neck and spat in my face," Chance turned away from me, so I couldn't see his face. " He said 'Who will die then? If not Jack, then who?' I volunteered myself, but all he heard was barking. He dropped me on the floor then kicked me in the stomach, laughing. 'No, not you Chance' he said to me 'Someone less special, someone who no one would notice if they were gone. I want you to go and pick the pokemon. Go chose the fate of one of your friends. Choose who I kill.'" Chance turned back to me, his face was blank," I told him No, that every pokemon here had a life worth living, but he just kicked me again and went down to the lines."

Jack spoke up, "It's not your fault, Chance. It's not your fault"

Chance sprung up, standing in the chair, eye level with Jack, "It is my fault! ITS ALL MY FAULT! AND YOU KNOW IT!," Chance was screaming in his face," I SHOULD'VE STOPPED IT! ... I should've stopped it..," his head dropped.

I just sat there, frozen in my spot, scared to even breath. I had never seen Chance so angry, or Jack so unsure. It was all so much to take in but all I could think was, _What happened? What did The Master do? _I spoke in a squeaky voice, "What happened?" Both of them turned to me, like they were surprised to see me there, like I hadn't been there the whole time.

"What happened? You want to know what happened, Violet?," he asked accusingly. _Oh my god_, I thought _I broke him. He has snapped, he going to do something crazy._ "The Master," he said in mockingly tone, obviously hating even the sound of his name," went down into the lines of _his_ pokemon and pointed the gun at a newborn Horsea. I knew the mother well, she was hysterically begging him to kill her instead, but like always, he didn't understand, so he pistol whipped her," he spat, like it was my fault," Making her drop her child on the ground, everyone tensed up. If he would have shot the infant, all hell would have broken loose, he knew it too. So he picked up the baby in his arms, which was screaming bloody murder and pointed the gun to it's head again."

Chance's voice dropped and so did his harsh tone," I ran down to The Master, standing in front of him, barking. I had to do something to stop this, but there was nothing I could do... nothing but choose his victim. But at that point, his '_generosity'_ had ran out," Chance barked, putting ironic emphasis on generosity. "He said I had to choose between the mother Horsea or the father Horsea... both were begging me to choose them instead of there mate...," Chance's voice faded out, he wasn't really talking to me anymore, or anyone for that matter. He was lost in the memory.

I sat up and made my eyes level with his," Chance, I don't care," he met my eyes, focusing back in on today, looking slightly shocked by my outburst. "I don't care what you have done in the past, it's in the past. It doesn't make a difference from who I met a week ago. You will always be the sweet, loving boy that saved me. Don't you see? You saved that baby Horsea, you're a hero, Chance," I told him.

He glared at me, enraged by my words," A hero? A hero, huh? Do heroes get innocent people killed? Do heroes brutalize their fellow pokemon? Do they watch as a mother and father are shot in the head because they can't decide which one should die? Do heroes stand by and watch a man drop an infant on the floor, cracking it's head open, causing it to bleed out in a slow and painful death? Is that what a hero is, Violet? If so, then hallelujah, I'm a hero," his eyes were overflowing with tears. Behind the tears his eyes were full of sorrow and disgust, I couldn't tell if it was for me or him.

_Both parents died..? Both? ...The baby died too?, _I thought in horror. I almost fell backwards, shocked, but caught myself on the arm of the chair. _The whole family? _The tears dripped from my eyes, slowly at first then all at once. Jack wrapped his front legs around me and pulled me into a hug, I gripped him tightly, sobbing deeply. I had never met those Horsea's, I had never known they had existed, but I wept for them. They lived in a nightmare, constant fear and humiliation, never knowing when destiny would deliver their cruel fate. _They didn't even have a chance to name their baby..., _I thought, weeping louder. _What a horrid life_, I thought, but then realized that Chance and Jack had been there, too. They lived in the same house, under the same rein, living the same nightmare.

I clung to Jack, "I'm so sorry," I whisper catching my breath, "I'm so sorry," I tell him, trying to make up for everything that he had to endure with just 3 words. He grasped me tightly, then released, "It's not your fault," he looked at Chance," It's no one's fault." Then Jack hugged Chance and they stayed that way for a minute. Their hug as different then how Jack had hugged me, there hug was less emotional, and not as tight. I rolled my eyes, _Boys._

Chance turned to me, but we didn't embrace, he just gazed into my eyes. I gazed back and saw that the hatred and anger had melted away, it was replaced with pure sorrow. There was nothing that could be done about that, it would go away on it's own in time, we just had to wait.

"That's why we have to leave, Violet. Those humans in the words...they weren't trainers. They are bounty hunters. The Master must have hired them to catch us," he said looking to Jack.

"I don't understand. The Mienshao said-"

"The Mienshao lied to me, Violet. She wanted me to think that we had a new home. One where the trainer was nice and gentle, she didn't want me to think I was going back to The Master. If she would have, they knew I would never tell them where Jack was," he said returning his gaze to me.

"Oh... so it wasn't to lead me on and leave me," I chuckled nervously.

"No," he said. "I wish I could stay here with you, but it's too risky with the hunters nearby. We have to leave to keep your town safe. We leave tomorrow," he said looking down to his feet ashamed.

I was going to comfort him when Jack interrupted, "How did you even find out-," he stopped himself," Oh, Theresa told you, huh?"

I looked up sheepishly, "Yeah, she did. She is pretty upset about you leaving, too."

He chuckled lightly," Tell her not to be. It never would have worked out between us."

I tilted my head slightly," Why not?"

"Ill tell you later," he replied looking out the window. "Boy am I hungry. Wow! It's noon already!"

My eyes bulged, "It's noon! Oh my gosh, I gotta go," I jumped up from the chair, rushing to the door. I stopped, looked back to Chance, who was still sitting in the chair watching me leave. I walked back over to him, never tearing my eyes from him and stopped right in front of him, placing my front paws up on the chair. I stretched up to him and he leaned down and we kissed. It was slow and sweet, his specialty. I wanted to show him, that his past didn't define him, that I doubt anything he could ever do would make me stop feeling this way about him. I broke the kiss and winked at him, "I'll see you later."

He just looked shocked and out of breath but a goofy smile spread across his face, "Yeah, I'll see you." I turned and ran from the room, but once again stopped before the threshold. I looked back at Chance he was still smiling, he looked so perfect in that moment, I wish I could take a picture.

"Chance?"

"Yeah?," He looked up at me with a grin still plastered to his face.

"I will **never** look at you differently," I say seriously and his smile fades. I can see his eyes start to water, so I turned to the door and leave the room.

In the hallway, I take a sigh of relief and smile to myself, _I think I'm in love._


	20. Chapter 19

The rest of the day passed painfully slow, I was going out of my mind with boredom. The Inn was spotless, nothing left to clean, everything had been scrubbed and polished. I tried to avoid Theresa as much as possible, she didn't really notice. She walked around with a blank expression, no emotion, she looked like Jack had. Theresa was my closest friend and it hurt me to see her like this, but I couldn't tell her anything. There was no way I could tell her everything I had learned, or even a small part of the information, it would be a total violation of Jack and Chance's trust.

It was way too hot, I was sitting in front of our industrial fan, but it did nothing. I was sweating trying to cool off, it was hard with the sticky air was clinging to me. _We do have a pool..._ I smiled evilly, employees weren't supposed to use it, _but what's the harm? All the chores were done, and there was no way I was going home, it was only 4._ I left the fan and walked down the hallway to the kitchen, but took a sharp right instead of left and walked passed the ice machine. I was at the big wooden door, I peered through the small strip of glass on the door, there was no one there. I smiled, _Good. All to myself. _The door swung open when I slide my card into the scanner. I stepped into the room, and the humidity was almost unbearable.

I learned to swim when I was 7, my father had taught me. It wasn't for recreational purposes, he did it so if I needed to swim away from another fire type, who wasn't capable, I could. I took about a year to learn how to swim properly, because fire types can't spend a lot of time in the water at once. The swimming lessons have helped me grow a small resistance to water, letting me stay in longer than most. _I can probably swim for... about 20 minutes_, I thought to myself.

I dipped a paw into the cool crisp water, it was exhilarating. I couldn't wait another second, the heat was becoming to much, chocking me. I dived into the water, it surrounded me sending alert signals to my brain. It was instinct, to panic when being in water, I felt like I was going to drown. I started thrashing wildly, fighting to get to the surface, _STOP! You can swim, Violet. Focus. _I kicked my legs rhythmically, and clawed my paws upward. I broke the surface of the water an gasped for air desperately, taking deep breaths, calming my breathing. Once at ease about the water, I kicked and swan around the length of the pool, the water was heaven on earth. It cooled me down, I was beginning to day dream, when I heard a scanner beep in the hallway. _Someone is coming in! _

I was close enough to the edge, I scrunched up against the wall making my body go flat. I could hear the shuffling of feet coming closer and closer. _Oh my god, I'm so screwed. I'm fired now. Shit, shit, shit._ The noises stopped and so did my breathing, _Where are they at?_

"Violet?," a familiar shrill voice called out into the echoing room. "Are you in here?"

My tense muscles relaxed and I pushed from the wall," Yo! I'm right here."

Theresa turned back from the door, looking terrified, when she saw my face, she relaxed and smiled, "You scared me!"

"Says you? I almost pissed myself in the pool, Theresa," I snorted. Looking at her, she was completely changed from what I had seen earlier that day. Her fur was brushed, makeup redone to perfection, sitting proud and tall. No wrinkles and no worries. "Woah, would you look at that."

She smiled bashfully,"Yeah, I look pretty great, huh?," She giggled. I climbed from the pool and shook my body, sending the water from my flying in every direction," You look... you look a lot happier," I told her.

""I figured there was no point is crying over spilled milk. He doesn't like me...," she turned to me, her big blue eyes were bright and shinning and a small grin was plastered on her face." That's why I'm going to make him like me."

My mouth dropped, _What? _"Theresa, you can't do that!," I said in a fierce whisper.

She looked like a spoiled brat," And why not? It'll be easy, no guy can resist my charms," she spoke puckering her lips and betting her eyelashes rapidly.

I sat down and turned away from her, towards my tails and started to wring them out one by one. "You can't make some one like you, they either do... or don't."

She stomped her foot," That is so not true, Violet. A lot of guys have, over time, made me see them in a different, more romantic, light. It's easy, I just have to play my cards right and show him all the fantastic features of me," she gleamed proudly.

"Well, you better play you're cards fast, because they leave tomorrow," I said, my voice slightly breaking at the fact that Chance was leaving so soon.

"TOMORROW!," she shouted, making the wall echo loudly. "WHAT? I-I-I I can't do it one day," she stuttered, at a loss. "How can I do it in less than one day?" Theresa sat up tall and announced, "No matter, I can do it. Anything's possible. Toodleloo, Violet. I have some serious match making to do," and with that she zipped out of the room, almost slipping on the puddle near the door.

I laughed to myself, _you gotta love her enthusiasm. _I got most of the water out of my tails, stood up and shook again. I knew that my hair was frizzy and poofing out in every direction, but it would take forever to comb it back down. I left the pool room and went to lobby, to sit at the front desk. _Somebody has to_, I thought, m_aybe I'll get lucky and Chance will come down to see me_. _Should I tell him how I feel, or will that only make it harder for him to leave. What id doesn't feel that way yet? I know he likes me, but what if that's all it is... God, why did you always have to over think things? It would never go anywhere anyway,_ I thought trying to be realistic about the situation. I was debating so hard, that I didn't notice Walter walk right up to me. When I did see him, I yelped and hid under the desk.

He knocked," Hello, anyone here?"

I stood up slowly, with my head down partially ashamed and partially... no, nothing else, it was all shame. "Violet, What have I told you about doing drugs at work," he smiled softly, trying to break the tension.

"It's no that, Walter. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind," I whispered with my head still bowed.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled. I looked up at he was, to my surprise, sitting on the desk! Walter never did anything so casually, he was always strict, proper, polite and professional. Seeing him dangling his little, stubby green feet, made me hold back a laugh.

He turned to me," So, What's up?," he asked.

"What do you mean?," I was thoroughly confused about the events occurring.

"What's bugging you?," he asked, annoyed by my questioning. _Whew, There's the Walter I know._

"Well...," I grin sheepishly, "There's this boy.."

"Ahhhh...," he said, "There always is. Continue."

"I like him a lot Walter, but I don't know how to tell him, or even if I should..." my voice fades away. _Why am I telling him all this? Walter has never seen into my personal life before... I just need to get someone's opinion on the matter. Theresa was too giddy with her own love thing. Jack was Chance's best friend. Jade and I haven't had a conversation in months. Mom and Dad would never understand...Walter was all there really was._

"Anyway, so yeah. He told me he likes me too, but I think that my feeling are stronger, I... I think I love him, Walter," I say shocked by how it sounded coming from my mouth. It gave me a warm cozy feeling the spread from my chest to the tips of my body, the syllables tasted like honey and all I wanted to do was say it over and over again. _I love him._ I wanted to shout it from the top of the mountain, but... I couldn't tell him. "I can't tell him... What if he doesn't feel the same?"

I looked to Walter, he was giving me a sad smile, like I was stupid," What?," I asked rudely, closing up to him again.

He sighed, "You should never hold in your love," he whispered. "You'll regret as long as you live, if you don't tell him. Trust me, I know. You shouldn't wait..," He looked down at the desk, tracing his nubs in the wood's pattern. His yellow flower was shriveling into itself, Walter was upset. _Walter was in love?_ It was an odd thought, but a happy one nonetheless. Imaging Walter being with some girl, smiling, laughing, and holding hands, it was nice. But, it wasn't the same, Chance leaves tomorrow and he was never coming back. I would never see him again, so why tell him?

"Walter, I can't tell him. He is going to l-," I try to explain my situation, but Walter slams his fist on the table.

"There are no excuses," he said looking up into my eyes. Walter's eyes were small and beady, smaller than they had ever been, so small it looked like he had no eyes. "If you love him... tell him." With that he hopped from the table and walked to his office.

_'If you love him... tell him.' _Walter's words echoed in my head, repeating over and over. I had to tell him... before it was too late. _I love him. I love him. I'm in love with you, Chance._ I smile, "Here goes nothing," I mumble and head to the elevators.


	21. Chapter 20

The hallway was empty, the silence as ringing in my ears telling me that I was completely alone. I had been sitting here for about 10 minutes, working up the courage to knock. Walter had started the fire, making me eager to tell Chance of my feelings, but the fire had fizzed out quickly leaving me feeling empty and alone on the inside.

_I can't do this. There is no way I can do this,_ I start doubting myself. Run. Run away. _What does Walter know about this kind of thing. I bet it's little to none_, I back up from the door._ What if he feels the same way and he is to shy to say anything? What if I'm cheating myself from true love? Don't risk it._ I take a confident step towards the door and reach my paw out to knock, but come a few millimeters short. _You can do this... right?_ I plant my fist firmly on the door, hearing a solid thud echo in the room beyond.

I step back again, waiting for him to answer, panicking. I wanted to run so badly and ditch the door, but I was stuck in place. I couldn't move, I could barely breath... just sitting there waiting. It felt like an eternity before the door opened and he stood in front of me. He looked taller than usual, his hair was fluffy and messy, but still a deep burnt golden color. His paws were big and the nails looked like they needed a trim, but he couldn't look any more perfect in my eyes.

Chance saw me, surprised, "Oh.. Violet? Whats u-"

I cut him off by jumping on him, making him fall backwards onto the floor, with me on top of him. He looked shock and confused but before he could question my motives, I sealed my lips to his. He didn't respond at first, probably due to my quickness... and the fact that I had said no real words to him. But he caught on quick, kissing me back hungrily like he had been waiting his whole life for me to be in his arms. To me, this moment was pure bliss, nothing could have made it better... except for a confession, but I wasn't going to press it. I pulled away from him and he looked at me his eyes big and beautiful, we were both gasping for air.

He grinned at me and it made my heart flutter even faster,"Well, Hello to you too," he whispered in his rough sexy voice. I grasped the hair on the back of his head and pulled him back to me, I could never get enough of him. He tasted like honey and strawberries, it was all I ever wanted my taste buds to experience again. I never wanted to pull away because, when we kissed, the world melted away. There were no judgement, there were no worries, he didn't have to leave, I didn't have to tell him anything, because when we kissed our loved was solid. When I kiss him, I feel like he already knows of my love, he knows and feels the same way because he kisses back. His kisses get slower and more intimate and all I can think is, _Am I doing it right?_

Chance was my first kiss and my fist make out, so I really had no clue what I was doing. But, it didn't seem to matter because he never said anything. In fact, when I kissed him, I heard him moan. _ME? I made him moan! Who would've thought it? _When he did that, it made me lose all doubts, I was automatically the best kisser in the world.

Chance sat up from the ground, wrapping his limbs around my waits, keeping me from falling. His touch sent electric pulses through my body, making me kiss him harder. Chance pulled away, making me slightly disappointed, and just looked into my eyes with a love struck look. His eyes were so light and beautiful all of the sudden, a simple golden color with a lime green rimming the edges.

"Woah," I said in a low voice.

Chance was breathing heavily,"...Yeah, Woah."

"Your eyes, they...they changed," I spoke with awe. He seemed confused, that wasn't why he had _'woah'_ed, but he smiled.

"Yeah they do that, when my mood changes," he said between breathes.

I bite my lip," What are mood are you in now?"

He coughed and looked away,"Ughm...," he turned back,"What are you doing here, Violet? Just couldn't resist my charm," he smiled jokingly, changing the subject.

"Oh... well, there's that and... and...," _SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT! "_And I wanted to see you before you left," I finish quickly, closing my eyes.

I opened them to see Chance smiling at me, a genuine happy smile. "I was gonna go and see you before we left tomorrow morning. I couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye," his smile faded and he looked down. I leaned into him, snuggling my face against his furry chest."You'll never truly leave me," I whisper.

Chance wrapped his limbs around me and placed his head on top of mine. We stayed like that for awhile, sitting silently in his doorway holding each other. _Tell him. Tell him._ I could hear his heartbeat, it was soothing and beautiful, I was being to doze off, when Chance shifted positions. I looked up to him,"How long have we been like this," I ask.

"Uhmm," he looked up to think, "Maybe half an hour? 45 minutes?"

"I don't want to leave, but I have to start heading home," I told him. _Tell him. Tell him._

"I understand," he said while standing up, helping me to my feet. "I'll come by tomorrow, to say goodbye."

My throat closed up and my eyes watered, so Chance hugged me tightly, "Don't cry. Don't cry, Violet. Please? Stop crying. It's no that bad... I'll come back someday. I promise, okay? Please, stop crying," he begged into my hair.

I sniffled and grasped him tightly, then stepped back," Okay. I'm okay. You promise?," I ask.

"Yes. Of course," he said confidently," As soon as we loose those bounty hunters, this will be where I go, first thing."

"Okay. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Violet," he said, this time his eyes were starting to glisten. I walked down the length of the hall and turned back, to see him staring at me intently. It made my body tense up and want to collapse, but I had to leave. Staying here would only make things worse, and to add to the grief I still hadn't told him about how I felt.

The walk home was shorter than I had remembered. The dusk was fading fast, when I entered my house. My dad was sitting on the sofa and stood up once he heard the door shut,"Violet?"

"What?," I asked bitterly, still not forgetting his piggish behavior.

"Come and sit, your mother and I want to talk to you," he said gently.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the living room. I sat in the chair, while my parents sat together on the couch.

"What do you want?," I said, completely uninterested with what they had to say.

"Well, for starters, I want to know where you were today," my dad spoke.

"I was at work, where else?," I spat at him.

"So, you weren't with that boy all day?," my dad asked. I turned my head sharply towards them huddled on the couch, "No. Unfortunately, I was at work."

"There's no need to take that tone, Violet," my mother said in a whisper, "We are only curious."

"Maybe, you two should just butt out, okay? It's none of your business!," I was angry now. _And I thought this would be a civil little chat._

"It is when you live in my house, little lady. My roof, my rules. If you've got a problem with that, you can just head out of here," my dad said crudely.

"I don't get," I think out loud, looking to the ceiling, "Why do hate Chance, when you've only just met him?"

"I know his kind," my dad grumbled.

"WHATEVER! That means nothing! It's not an all for one thing, dad. Every person is their own," I shout standing from my chair.

My father stood up slowly, while my mom tried to keep him next to her," Dan. Dan, just let it go. Let's juts go to bed and forget this," she pleaded.

"No, Rene. She has to know... before she continues to see this boy," he said shrugging my mother off. "Sit down, Violet. Let me tell you a story of my childhood."


	22. Chapter 21

I sunk into my chair slowly, as my dad sat next to my mother.

"Dan, she doesn't need to know. He isn't like the others you've met," my mom was trying to convince my dad that whatever he was going to say, wasn't worth saying, but it didn't work. My dad never took his eyes off me, he stared me down from across the room and started to speak.

"When I was a boy, Violet, I lived in a small quiet village, like this one. It was hidden in the depths of the Forrest and was very secret. We all lived happy lives, knowing that we were safe from any human threat... but we didn't consider pokemon threats," my father ended in a hushed voice.

"My village was burned to the ground, Violet. It was destroyed by a pack of Growlithes, they came in and just lit the place up... They are monsters in themselves, Violet,' he said turning to my mom. All I could think about was Chance, and what had happened to him. How horribly he was treated and what he was forced to do.

"Not all Growlithes are the same," I whisper. "Sometimes it's not a choice."

My dad turned back to me, "Of course they are. They will stop at nothing to destroy."

I felt like I had been slapped in the face," You are so close minded, dad," I said with disgust, " How dare you? I'm sorry for what happened to you but, you survived. You shouldn't be so bitter about something that happened, what, 30 years ago?"

He shook his head," You just don't understand. You never will. Violet, I'm still bitter because those wild animals took everything from me. They took my family," he stopped and turned away again.

"Dan, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it. It's all over now," my mother cooed, soothing my dad.

"No," he sniffed,"It's not okay." My dad turned sharply to stare me down with flaring eyes, "Those Growlithes, burned my house down... just for the hell of it. My two little sisters were inside," he looked up, "They were 3 and 5," a tear ran down his cheek, but he didn't look away. "I was supposed to be watching them, but I left the house to go see some friends." More tears slide down his face. "My sister, Delilah, she was 5, would always get up in the middle of the night, and roam the house, so we had to put her in a collar, so she wouldn't leave her beds. Like what we did for Scarlett last year."

Scarlett had had a huge sleepwalking problem, leaving her room and going anywhere. The last time she did it, she fell down the stairs and broke one of her legs, that's when they bought her a collar. The collar was actually more like a harness around her chest, so she wouldn't choke. It was tied to the bed, so she couldn't leave and it eventually forced her to stay in her bed all night.

"Her collar... Delilah's collar is what killed her. She was tied to their beds and couldn't escape the flames," my dad said quickly, taking a deep breath. "Dalia, the younger one, never left the room, she stayed with her sister," he sighed deeply,"It's very hard to kill a fire type pokemon with fire, Violet. Did you know that?"

I nodded, and he continued, "Do you know what that means?," he asked patiently. I shook my head no.

"It means that, one fire wouldn't have killed them," he spat angrily," It means that those Growlithes stayed outside my house and continuously burned it. Even after hearing my sisters screaming for their lives, in pain and agony, they kept on burning," he stopped.

"I never knew you had any siblings, dad."

"I-I-I I don't like talking about them," he answered. " A few months later, my mother killed herself... from the loss of her two daughters. Leaving me an orphan at the age of 12."

My heart sank for my dad and the trauma he had to endure, it must have been horrific. I knew that my dad felt responsible for their deaths, and in a way, it was his fault. He had left them there unattended, tied to a bed and too little to understand.

"I'm so sorry, dad," I tell him. "That is one of the worst things I can imagine for someone to go through alone. Why didn't you tell us all earlier?"

"It's...it's not easy to discuss, Violet," he turned to face the floor momentarily, then glanced back up to me. "Now you see why you cannot date this boy any longer. He is minis. He is evil, Violet."

"Wait, what?," I was confused by where the conversation had turned to. "Are you talking about Chance? No. I'm sorry, but... I can't."

"What do you mean _'you can't'. _Of course you can, Violet. Why? Is he forcing you to stay with him? I can make that go away-"

"No, dad. He isn't forcing me. Well.. I guess... I guess we don't need to worry about it," I confess looking down at my lap.

"Why?," My mother asked in a low soft tone.

"He is leaving tomorrow," I tell them catching my breath. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Hold it in, Vi._

"Really?," my dad perked up. "That's amazing news," he sat up sand kissed my mom. "Now we have nothing to worry about," he smiled.

"What?," I say in a squeaky voice. "How can you say that? He is he only person who has ever seen me for something special, dad. He is the best thing in my life, right now. I.. I love him." My voice stayed strong and true through it all. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

My parents faces looked like I had told them I had 6 children they never knew of. Their jaws were open with wide eyes, when my dad spoke,"No. Absolutely not. You can't love him."

I look down, "It's kind of already happened, dad. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Violet," he came to my chair and got on his knees, grabbing my paws in his," You can't love him. Please! Please, say you don't." His eyes were so big and he looked absolutely petrified. They were silently begging me to reconsider, to take back my love for Chance.

Tears formed in my eyes," I-I...I can't, daddy. I can't. I love him. I'm sorry. But your past, won't effect my future," my voice was shaky and small. It was harsh. Unbelievably harsh to say to him, but it was true. I couldn't let his scars hurt me. All that happened to him, made him become angry and bitter, I didn't want that. I wanted to be free and happy, living for my future, not stuck in the past like a bad dream.

His eyes shrunk and all emotion left them, making them look like a dry and barren. "If that is your choice, so be it," he said standing up. His face was blank, and he looked like a zombie. My dad walked passed my mom and sat in the rocker, alone in the corner of the room staring into the nothingness in front of him. My mother scurried over to me her eyes wide with desperation,"Violet, Please. I love you. I love you and having nothing against this boy, but for your fathers sake, please. Say you don't love him."

It was getting creepy, my mom looked like she had been doing some hard core drugs. I didn't even recognize her, there was no way the mom I grew up with would ask me to do this.

"Mom...," I was speechless,"Don't ask me to do this." The tears were spilling from my eyes and running down my fur.

"Violet, you have to do this," she told me, choking up.

At that moment, all my sadness and fear turned to anger. I dried up the tears and glared at my mom with absolute rage. "How can you ask me to do this, mom? It's like me asking you to not love Scarlett or Jade. It's impossible, right? You love them, whether you like it or not. It's unavoidable. That's how I feel with Chance. I love him and I can't help it."

My father spoke from his chair in a low voice," It is not unavoidable. You don't have to love your children. My mom didn't love me, she left me for dead. The longer this conversation drags out, my love for you fades." He turned and looked at me, but didn't seem to actually see me, he was looking past me. "It is an abomination. I forbid it."

"You can't forbid it! You cant forbid love, dad. I'm sorry that you don't like it, but get over it."

"No matter," he said to himself. "He leaves tomorrow and we won't have to hear anymore of this childlike nonsense. It'll all be over."

My heart was breaking, _he's right. After tomorrow, it'll be like Chance was never here. My parents will just sweep it all under the rug... No. I can't let it happen._

"Fine... fine," I looked into my parents eyes, they were so dead. They didn't care anymore, about me or my feelings. More tears sprang up," If you can't except it, then I'll go," I say standing up. My mother stood up abruptly, too, "What do you mean? You can't leave, Violet. Don't leave," she begged. My father hadn't moved a muscle.

"I have to, mom," I brush past her and go upstairs. In my room, I pack some things and look around. I smile at the memories that this room hold for me, most of them good, some bad, but that's what made it so great. I go to my sister's room and knock. Jade was very private and didn't like to be disturbed.

"Huh?," she asked. I opened the door and saw her on the floor sorting her rock collection. She has started it when we were both young, but had never given up on finding a stone that matched her eyes. I had always admired her perseverance on it.

"What's up?," she asked.

"I'm leaving, Jade. I don't know when I'll be back," I say. Her eyes widen slightly then return to normal.

"I can't say I'm shocked. Ever since, you started dating that Growlithe boy, things have been changing. Are you leaving because of him?" She stood up and walked over to the door.

"In part,"I tell her truthfully," The other part is mom and dad. I can't live here anymore, being ignored. I want to be noticed."

She smiled," Okay. Just don't let him hurt, Violet. He hurts you, you come to me and I'll deal with him."

"I will," I say with my voice cracking. I hug her tightly,"Oh... I hear there is a job opening at the Inn, if your interested."

She grinned," Of course."

"Oh.. Can you give this to Scarlett?" I hand my mirror with deep blue and green corals all around the edge, Scarlett has always loved it. She had stolen it from my room so many times, I had to hide it.

My sister knew how much I loved that mirror, dad had gotten it for me when he traveled to the big city with my mom on vacation. That week we stayed with The Munna's and their children. Our parents had gotten us all gifts, but the mirror was special to me. It made me see myself for the first time, I saw all my flaws but in that, I saw who I really was. I saw a simple Vulpix, who aspired to live a bigger life, but never had the courage to speak her mind.

"Of course I can, Vi." She hugged me again," You bee safe now, you hear? Don't get all crazy out in the real world. And just so you know, I always noticed you."

"I'll see you around, Jade," I pull away and walk down the steps. I turn back and she is looking into the mirror, her eyes are watery and sad. "Hey,"  
I call to her, she turns," I love you, big sister."

"I love you, too little sister," and with that she retreats into her room.

When I return downstairs, my mom stops me," Violet. Please. Please, reconsider. We are your family.** Your family!** Are you really going to abandon us for some boy you just met. Just because you think your in love? Come on, Violet. You're more reasonable than that."

I stare at her, but don't speak. We stay like this for a few minutes, until I walk around her to the door.

"Dan! Dan! She's leaving! Dan, she's leaving. Go stop her! Stop her, Dan!," my mother rushes to my day, pleading.

"Let her go," I hear him say. "She'll see how bad he is and come back. Don't you worry."

I open the door and soak it all in, one last time. The smells, the sights, the sounds, _I'm leaving it all behind._ I feel a smile spread across my face, _I'm leaving it all behind! _


	23. Chapter 22

I shivered as I stood outside my house, watching the wind blow through the trees. _What now? Okay, Let's organize our thoughts, _I spoke to myself. _Your parents don't approve of your love with a Growlithe, Check. They forbid you to to see each other, Check. So, you move out... check. What were you thinking, you have no where to go! The boy you left for, is leaving! Chance is leaving._

The reality of situation hit me all at once, like a ton of bricks. I was homeless and alone. I wanted to break down the door and apologze, make everything go back to the way it was. Forget that I tried to leave, but then I remembered my dad's face. The disgust and disappointment he had shown me when I confessed my love for Chance. _Things will never be the same_. I hitched my bag up on my shoulder, and headed down the mountain.

_I hear that the beach is beautiful, maybe I'll go there. _I reached the base of the mountain and was about to enter the woods, when I had a flashback. It was back to my first date, when Chance convinced me to enter the woods, and it was a magical night._ Yeah, until those hunters showed up. _I froze. _The hunters. _I slowly backed away from the brush, then turned and dashed back up the mountain and didn't stop until I was at the Inn.

My lungs were burning, desperate for air. I fell to the ground and gasped for oxygen, slowing my heart rate and calming myself. When I had recomposed myself, I stood up and opened the heavy wood doors. The light in the lobby was bright and it made me squint my eyes against its brilliance. _What now? Maybe you could just check yourself in for the night...?_ A devilish smile spread across my face, _or maybe you can go and see a current guest._

I took the elevator to the 3rd floor, and for the second time that night, I sat in front of room 301. _He's probably sleeping. You shouldn't wake him. Violet, where else are you gonna go? Maybe... Just maybe if you tell him how you feel, he'll stay. You need to tell him._

I knocked without hesitation, immediately regretting my choice. I heard some grumbling behind the door, some shuffling noises getting closer and closer, until the door creaked open.A sleepy drowsy Growlithe stood in front of me, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and focused in on me and tilted his head slightly.

"Violet?," he said in an unbelievably sexy morning voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Chance," I say looking into his red tired eyes," I need to tell you something."

"Okay," he said yawning again. "What is it?," he asked looking at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Uhmm..." I was getting lost in his eyes, they're so captivating. _Do it, Violet. Do it._, "Uhmm.. My parents kicked me out," I said after a few seconds.

He opened his eyes, like he had been pinched, he was fully awake now. "What? They kicked you out?! What do you mean?! Why did they do that?! Did they do it forever? Do they never want to see you again? Where are you going? How are you getting there? What?," he was asking questions left and right, firing them out one after another. He started to pace, running his paw through his hair from anxiety.

"Chance..." I say in a small voice. He stops, look at me and small smile forms on his lips.

"Sorry. I guess I can overreact sometimes. Come in," he says gesturing into his room. The small entryway was becoming very familiar to me, as I walked past it and into his room. I went and sat in the recliner, he followed me into the room.

"When I first saw you at the door, I thought you were a mirage," he laughed.

"Why would you think that," I ask him, putting my bag on the floor.

"Well, Its like 3 in the morning, beautiful women don't just randomly knock on your door at 3 in the morning. It's usually a dream."

I chuckled lightly, "Nope. Not a dream, just me."

"Well, that's even better. Why dream it when you can see the real thing," he smiled, but it turned serious, "Did your parents tell why they kicked you out?"

I shrug," Well, actually, I left. They didn't kick me out, I let on my own will."

"Oh... why?"

"Well... they couldn't, mhmm. How should I phrase this?," I wonder out loud. "They couldn't accept me.I confessed a secret to them and they rejected it, refused to believe it."

"Oh," he said making his mouth in a little circle. "Mind me asking what this secret is, that's so life changing?"

"A little bit...," I say looking down uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your life or anything."

"No, no, no, no, it's nothing like that," I take a deep breath. "I told them I was in love..." I look up and Chance had he back to me, but he turns slowly around. The room, is so quiet, I can hear the crickets outside. "...with you."

Chance finished his turn at a sluggish pace and peered down at me from across the room. The tension in the room increased to an all time high, I sat there like an idiot waiting for him to speak. He didn't. The awkward silence carried on until I stood up, "Maybe I should go..."

"No! No, Violet. Don't go," he came over to me," I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard, that's all," he chuckled lightly," I mean, how often is it that girl of your dreams confesses her love to you first."

_Girl of his dreams? Confesses love? First? He loved me, too._ A wave of relief crashed over me and I sunk further into the recliner. The air had been knocked out of me, _He loved me too._

_"_It's customary for the gentlemen to respond with his affections," I whisper, lost in a dreamworld.

"I love you, Violet," he whispered to me in his his low throaty voice. Shivers shot up my spine, every butterfly was released in my stomach, fireworks went off in my mind, and my heart rate tripled. The way he said the words made my knees shake, they way he said my name made me feel like I was the only person in the world to him. That if everyone else on the planet left, it wouldn't matter because I would still be there. It made me feel noticed.

I wanted to kiss him, but I was still to weak and shocked to move. Instead of kissing, Chance talked," I wanted to tell you, Violet. I was too nervous. Every time we talked, I had worked up the courage to say it, but it evaporated when I thought of you rejecting me..."

"Me too. I would convince myself to tell you, but would loose my nerve at the last second," I giggled.

"  
I thought you would reject me... like the way your father rejected me," he turned to the floor.

I grabbed his face and turned his eyes to me," I could never do that. I am not my father. I love you, Chance. I always will." I kiss him softly, then pull away and we press our foreheads together.

"Is that really why you left? Because of me? I don't think I can take you away knowing I'm the cause..,"he told me.

"Take me away?"

"Of course. You think I could just leave you here now that you have nowhere to stay. That is... if you want to come with Jack and I?," he asked.

"Of course I would," and I kissed him again," Of course! Of course!" Kissing him between each statement. "And, Chance, it's not just you, why I have to leave. My parents, they don't accept me, I can't stay there. This was a long time coming, you were just the person to give me the courage to do it," I smile.

"As long as you're sure?," he asked a final time.

I look into his deep hazel eyes, they were happy and excited, which made me smile. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life," I tell him. This time, he's the one to pull me into a kiss.


	24. Chapter 23

A loud knock from the front door woke me from my deep sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning deeply. The room was dark, no light coming from the window or from the lamps, It took a minute for my eyes to adjust and for me to remember where I was. I was sitting in the recliner and Chance was on the floor in front of me breathing heavily.

There was another knock on the door, I climbed onto the bed, so I wouldn't step on Chance, and sauntered to the door. The chain was locked, so I opened it as far as it would go and peered out.

"Violet, What are you doing here?," a deep voice questioned.

"Oh, I was just talking to Chance about some stuff," I reply, shutting the door and unlocking the chain. This time when I open the door fully, Jack barged into the room turning on the light, making my eyes burn. He saw Chance laying in the floor, and turned back to me, raising his eyebrows questionably, but continued over to him.

"Chance. Chance, come on lets go. We're already running late, let's move," he said while nudging him. Chance groaned and turned over, clearly still asleep. "CHANCE!," Jack retorted in a clear loud tone. Chance shot up like a cannon, looking alert and ready for anything,"What? What's happening? What?"

"It's time to go. Get your stuff, then come downstairs," Jack stood up and left the room. Once in the hall, he called out," Violet, why don't you accompany me downstairs?," he asked, but it wasn't a question. It was a demand.

I got up and followed him out of the room, and scurried down the hall to catch the elevator. When we were both inside, Jack reached out and pushed the **stop** button. The stop button makes the elevator stop moving and hang in the shaft until the button is pressed again. J

Jack looked over to me with his eyebrows raised," Sooo... What were you doing in Chance's room?"

"We were just talking," I say looking away from him, blushing slightly.

"Really?," he said doubtfully," Because in previous experience, it's hard to have a conversation with someone while they sleep."

"Oh..," I blushed a deep crimson," We were talking and we both feel asleep, Jack."

"If you say so, none of my business," he winked at me. "What did you guys talk about, he pushed the** stop** button again making the elevator jolt to a start.

"We-We just talked about our plans and stuff, you know? Oh, I guess I should tell you, I'm comin-"

"You're coming with us. I know," he turned to me with his one of a kind smile. "I'm surprised Chance worked up the courage to ask you, I didn't think he would. I was going to ask you to come with us if he didn't."

"He didn't really ask me, but I'm glad to tag along. Really? You were gonna ask me?," I looked up at him, shocked.

"Of course. I knew that you had to be apart of our little group, you're a perfect fit," he smiled again as the doors opened.

Once in the lobby, I walked away from Jack, to head to the employee lounge. It really wasn't a lounge, it was a small dirty supply closet that Walter had stuffed some crumby, rusty lockers in. My locker had little to nothing in it, a towel and a pack of gum. I put the towel in the dirty laundry bin and the gum in my bag.I sighed deeply, _this was the last time I would see any of this, at least for_ _awhile. _I shut my locker, ready to head back to the lobby, when the door opened and in popped a little Victini.

"Violet?," she said my name curiously," What are you doing here?"_ It seemed like everyone wanted to know that._

"I do work here, Theresa," I tell her casually.

"I know. I know," She says defensively,"It's just you shift doesn't start for another few hours. So, naturally, I'm curious." She walked to her locker and opens it and puts her bag into it.

"Well, here's the thing, Theresa..," I tell her," Uhm... I'm leaving."

She turns her head to stare at me, and shuts her locker softly without looking away. Her blue eyes were bulging with, _was that anger?_

"You're leaving," she said in a small whisper, her face looked like she was emotionally crushed, " YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE TO ME!," she shouts with her eyes shut. _Yup,_ I think, _That's anger._

"Well, you weren't here and I'm leaving now..," I tell her trying to ease her stress.

"No excuse," she starts to tear up, " You're leaving me and so is Jack."

"Don't cry, Theresa. It'll all be okay," I go and comfort her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning on leaving?," she asked sounding betrayed.

"Theresa, I didn't plan this. My parents kicked me out last night, and Chance offered for me to with him and Ja..." my voice faded out. I know that my parents didn't actually kick me out, but it sounded better than I left. Saying I left home, would have sounded more planned and made Theresa more hysterical.

"Jack? You are leaving and you're leaving with Jack," she pushes me off her. "How could you?!," she bellows.

"NO! No, Theresa. No, it's not like that. I'm leaving with Chance, but Chance and Jack travel together. It has nothing to do with Jack, it's just a coincidence," I tell her quickly. She looked unconvinced, but her face softened," I'm sorry, Violet. I didn't mean to shout at you," and she pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay," I hug her back, being careful not to crush her tiny body," It'll work out. You said you we're planning to move soon anyway, so you'll be leaving soon, too," I smile.

She pulls back, eyes wide with excitement and watery with joy," YES! YES, VIOLET, YES! YES, YES, YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.." she jumps for joy. I just stand back and let it happen, of course I had no idea what she was talking about, _but why ruin her random good mood?_

"This means so much to me , Violet. You're such a doll for letting me come with you! Do you think the boys will mind? I hope not, I'm a real people pleaser, but you already know that," she rambled on, but I had shut her out. _What? Coming with me? Going where? _

My eyes widened, "Oh, Theresa," I interrupted her," What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how thrilled I am to be traveling with you!," he smile took up most of her face," Especially since I've been traveling alone most of my life..." her smile faded. "But now I'll have you," she sad in a sad squeaky voice, and a small smile returned to her face. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible,"I say looking at the floor. _How am I going to explain this to Jack? or Chance? _"I have to go talk to the boys," I tell her.

"Is it about me?," she asked while rummaging through her locker.

"Yeah," I say lowly walking to the door.

"Then I'll come with, I'm done here anyway" she skipped beside me, "Plus, I can't let you take them on alone," she winked.

I smiled slightly, while we walked out the lounge and headed back to the lobby.


	25. Final Chapter

Jack looked up from his luggage when he heard us approaching. As soon as he saw Theresa, he seemed to turn a paler shade of white, if it was even possible. He face looked like he was constipated and very uncomfortable to be near her. _This is not going to end very well._

"Hello ladies," he said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Jack," Theresa said respectfully, nodding her head at him.

"Hey, Jack. What's up?," I ask trying to start a casual conversation before dropping this tremendous favor on him.

"Just checking luggage before we leave, it's all here so far," he smiled slightly.

"Is Chance down here yet?," I looked around the lobby, he obviously wasn't, but it was all I could think of to say.

"No, not yet. He should be down soon. Are you all packed and ready?," he asked looking at me._ Damn, how am I gonna drop this on him...?_

"Yeah, I'm ready," I look around the lobby, refusing to make eye contact," Uhm... Jack. Can I ask-"

Just then, Theresa jumped into the conversation," Jack I want to know if I can tag along with your group during travel." She said is in a bouncy energetic voice, like she was asking for a small favor, not one that could change all his future plans. "I promise, It had nothing to do with you. I told you, I've traveled my whole life, mostly alone. And now that my best friend is going to be leaving, I think it's a sign for me to go, too,"she smiled sweetly at him, showing off he big blue puppy dog eyes.

Jack just stood there, mouth slightly open, glancing back and forth between me and Theresa. "Uhm.. well, I'd have to go discuss it with Chance," he said still shocked, backing away from us. "Let... me... just... go... see... him...," he dragged out his word is an uncomfortable tone, then turned and trotted to the elevator.

Theresa sighed, "That is not a good sign," she looked down.

"Hey, don't worry," I tell her, rubbing her back," Chance will convince him."

"I doubt it, Vi," she said in a low voice," Bros before hoes."

I giggled and she looked up at me confused and, "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know... I just think it's funny," I burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Theresa watches me and smile cracks her face, and she starts laughing too. We both were just rolling on the floor laughing when, Jack and Chance came back form the elevator. The looked at each other then back at us, with questionable expressions. Chance goes and puts his luggage down against the wall looking slightly nervous at us.

"What's going on here?," he asks as we start to settle down.

"Nothing much," I giggle, but it makes my side spark with pain, so I stop. Theresa can;t stop her giggling fits, which only makes it harder for me to control mine.

"Well, Chance I decided that Theresa-...," Jack spoke, but Chance cut him off.

"That Theresa can come with us!," he finished. Jack shot him a dirt look, but Theresa didn't notice, she was busy jumping around the room, still laughing.

"Chance, Thank you!," I hug him tightly. "Thank you, Jack," I hug him next.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, rolling his eyes. "Chance can we have a quick chat?"

"Sure." They walk away and Jack starts to whisper fiercely to Chance, obviously upset.

I ignore it and go to Theresa," So, are you all packed and ready to leave?"

She nods, too happy to form real words. "Good, we'll be leaving here soon."

Chance and Jack walk back over and we all stand there in an awkward silence. Chance looks to me and smiles, I smile back to him. Theresa mainly looking around, avoiding all eye contact, while Jack glares at him silently.

"Soooo...," Theresa speaks up and breaks the tension," Do you guys know where we are going first?"

"No," Jack retorts," We haven't gotten far enough in the planning process."

"Hey Chance," I go over to him, while Theresa and Jack argue, not paying attention to us. "Why is Jack so mad?"

"Oh," he looked at me slightly sad," we had originally decided that Theresa wouldn't come with us. But when I saw you two laughing, I knew she had to come and keep you company. You know? Like girl company," he said awkwardly.

I laughed, throwing my head back, which made my side feel like I was being stabbed form the inside. I cringed, and looked back into his deep brown eyes," Thank you, Chance. It means a lot to me. It means a lot to Theresa, too."

"Anything for you, Violet," he smiles slightly. It wasn't the fact that he had said that to me, it was the way he said it. He said it like he meant it. It was obvious to me then and there that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Chance. No other male in the world would ever treat me the way he treats me, he is one of a kind. No other male in the world would be this genuine, this sweet, this honest with me. I loved him more in that moment, than I could ever love anything else. I leaned forward and gave him a simple kiss, "Chance, why are you so perfect?," I ask him.

He snorted a laugh of disbelief," I am far from perfect," he told me.

"Not to me. To me you are the definition. You are perfection," I peer deep into his eyes. They were calling my name, like they did before._ When I look into his eyes they remind me, not only of Autumn, but of the sky. Never ending. I could stare forever and always see something new, something beautiful, something addicting. I think that's why I'm so obsessed with his eyes._

"Why are you so good to me, Violet. I don't deserve it. I'm not a good person," he whispers to me.

"You're right, Chance, you're not a good person," I tell him and his eyes widen with horror and sadness. "You're a great person. You're the type of person that everyone deserves to have in their life, even if it's only for one day. You're they type of person to see the good, even in the evil... You're the type of person, now that I've met, I can't go a day without. Now his eyes are watery and full of affection, he kisses me this time. It last longer and it's bittersweet. It shows his love and appreciation, but it also tells me that he will never forget his past, that his past defines him.

I kiss him back, until Theresa clear her throat in discomfort. I pull away and blush, "Sorry."

"It's fine. Love is love. You can't fight it. But, Jack says we're leaving now, sooooo... yeah," She turns to grab her back and walks to the door.

"Are you ready?," Chance asks me hugging me from behind.

I smile and nuzzle into his neck,"Of course. I can't wait."

"Then let's go," he licks my cheek and goes to Jack, to help with the bags. I go to Theresa who is staring out the window but the doors.

"Excited?"

"Oh yes," she replies, "I'm ecstatic!"

"Good. It'll be fun."

"Of course it will," she scoffs," Two besties traveling with some handsome men. What could possibly go wrong?"

I plaster on a smile, and Theresa smiles back. She doesn't know why Jack and Chance have to leave, I do._ A lot,_ I think. _A lot of things could go wrong._


End file.
